Justice League Z
by IcyPath
Summary: In the DC universe, an exploration on Mars causes an ancient alien civilization to be accidentally released and it is going to invade Earth. DC's Earth is going to need its heroes to repel the oncoming invasion, and due to certain circumstances, one of the strongest beings from the DBZ universe ends up crossing over to the DC universe. DC's Earth is in for a big surprise!
1. Chapter 0

**Justice League Z**

* * *

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (Animated TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my very first time writing a fanfiction story and moreover it's a crossover! ^.^ Do give feedback in your comments as it would help me improve the story, and critics are most welcome (helpful and constructive ones please). Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to write it in your comments and if possible, I might just use your idea(s) in my story! :D And of course you would get credited and I will include your name at the end of the chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

DBZ Universe

It was dark, he could hear the faint sonic booms and explosions around him. His body felt numb and he felt like he was in a deep sleep. The faint noises went on for some time, until he heard someone shouting a phrase, at least that was what he could make out from the faint noise. What he heard next was the faint sound of a blast followed by a fading scream a second later. When the scream could not be heard, the blasting noise died down slowly till nothing was heard. There was silence.

Moments into the silence, Gohan was regaining consciousness. The numbness he felt was slowly fading away and he could now move his fingers. He tried to open his eyes and they opened slowly, but with his vision still blurred. He looked at what was above him and he saw a figure levitating high up in the sky. "**Dad? You did it, you defeated Majin Buu!**" whispered Gohan to himself as he sat himself up. His thoughts were stopped when he heard grunts and moans beside him. He looked to he side and saw that his friends were all alive. "**Guys! You are all okay!**" Exclaimed the delighted Gohan.

Looking at his pair of hands, this could only mean that he was alive. "**Heh, it looks like they did it.**" Said Picollo in his usual low toned voice while smiling.

"**Yay, Daddy defeated Buu!**" Cheered both Trunks and Goten.

The unknown figure turned and started levitating towards the Z fighters.

Gohan was getting excited, "**Here he comes-**"

For a moment, all excitement was drained from Gohan as the figure got closer. It was a person but it was neither Goku nor Vegeta.

"**That's not Dad... nor is it Vegeta.**" Gohan became confused and worried.

The unknown person landed in front of them with a soft _thud_. His hair stood upwards firmly with a widow peak and has two bangs sticking out like a downwards "V" shape. His wore a blue Gi with an orange shirt underneath, and white gloves and boots similar to the ones Vegeta wore when he first came to Earth. He also wore a pair of yellow earrings and was about Goku's height. The most noticeable thing about him was that he looks as if Goku and Vegeta had merged together. However, looks aside, his Ki was immeasurable, and the Z fighters have never met a person with this much Ki._  
_

"**What enormous Ki!**" Picollo was stunned at the amount of Ki he was sensing from the unknown man before him.

With his mouth open in disbelief Gohan muttered, "**Dad, is that y-**"

The unknown man held out his hand cutting off Gohan with a serious look on his face. He paused for a few seconds before speaking in what sounded like a mixture of two people's voices, "**The ones whom you know as Kakarot and Vegeta no longer exists.**"

For a moment, everyone could not believe their ears. Goku and Vegeta, they were dead along with Majin Buu? No, it can't be. Was it this new guy who killed both Goku and Vegeta? But there was not the slightest hint of evil in this guy's Ki. Thoughts of what happened to both Goku and Vegeta were what everyone was thinking.

"**What do you mean they no longer exist? And who are you?**" Picollo questioned in a demanding way.

The unknown man smirked, folding his arms before declaring, "**I am the result of the fusion between Kakarot and** **Vegeta,**"

He then pointed to his earring before continuing,"**A being born through the use of these Potara earrings. Call me**** Vegito.**"

* * *

**This is just the prologue chapter so don't be expecting much ;) The actual story will start on the next chapter. Also, the main character for this crossover will be Vegito (He's my fav! ^^). And yes, I left out Justice League on this chapter on purpose because I want to focus on the main character for the prologue.**

**I will do my best to update a new chapter every 1-2 weeks, so be sure to keep a look out for updates! :)**

**-IcyPath**


	2. Chapter 1

**Justice League Z**

* * *

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.****

****A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter guys though it was kind of short as it was only a prologue. Some of you were disappointed that the JL (Justice League) didn't have any screen time, well this new chapter will be JL all the way (Sorry DBZ fans ****.************). As you can see, this will be my first thousand word chapter, thus it would be great if you could leave some feedback in your review :) It will help me a lot in writing the future chapters ;)****

****Let the first official chapter of Justice League Z begin! dOb****

* * *

**Chapter 1: They Came From Mars**

On the fourth planet from the Sun, two astronauts were conducting scientific research on the planet, hoping to find some elements that proves that life can be sustained on Mars.

"**Would you look at that, a little slice of heaven.**" Said an astronaut while staring into the depths of space above him.

His partner looked a little irritated, "**Carter, we didn't come for the view. We are here for scientific research, now concentrate on the objective will you?**"

The astronaut just smiled back at his friend. His partner rolled his eyes before asking, "**So, any readings on your side?**"**  
**

Carter looked at his machine readings and it showed no signs of water being detected. "**Nope, no detectable levels of H2O.**" He replied in a disappointing tone while turning to face his partner. Just then, in a few meters away, something shiny caught his attention. "**Hold on.**" Carter stopped whatever he was doing and "hopped" over to the shiny object. "**What is it?**" his partner replied.

As the gravity was smaller on Mars as compared to Earth, Carter was able to hop quite a few distance before landing beside what looked like a crystal. He knelt down, took out his pickaxe and started mining the unknown crystal which was grey in color. He thought aloud, "**Could be an ice crystal****.**" His partner was startled upon hearing what he said and removed his detector like device, going over to find out what his partner had discovered. If it was an ice crystal like what Carter said then it would be a breakthrough in the research on Mars! With each "hop" he got even more excited.

With that last chunk of rock out of the way, Carter brushed off the debris from the crystal caused by the mining with his pickaxe. With little effort, he removed the crystal and stood up inspecting it. It was smooth and unlike other rocks or crystals, its texture was completely different. He corrected his previous statement, "**No its not an ice crystal at all. It looks almost organic.**"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound coming from beneath the two astronauts. Carter's partner stopped a meter away from him upon hearing the noise. The rumbling grew louder and louder, and soon the ground beneath them started to vibrate. "**Carter look out!**" His warned while pointing to the floor in front. Carter, who was engrossed in the organic crystal, was shook back to reality and turned to his friend before turning back at where his friend was pointing to. The spot where he mined the crystal was starting to collapse and the hole grew bigger as more chunks of rocks gave way to the earthquake. More cracks started to form and those existing ones started to crawl outwards, with more of the terrain giving way. Carter took a few steps back before turning and running for life together with his partner ahead of him as the terrain started to give way even more. His partner managed to escape to higher grounds unharmed but Carter was not so lucky. The ground beneath him crumbled as he took his next step and gave way causing Carter to fall deep into the dark abyss. Soon enough, the earthquake stopped and all that was left was a huge hole filled with chucks of the terrain. After recovering from his shock, Carter's friend turned around and saw that Carter was missing. "**Carter come in! Do you read me? Carter!**" He anxiously tried to get a response from Carter through the communication device built-in his suit but no one replied.**  
**

Rolling and tumbling along with the debris, Carter landed in a dark unknown. "**I'm ok Ed. Ed? Come in Ed!**" He repeatedly tried to get his partner, Ed, to respond but the communication signal was dead, he was on his own. Because the cave was pitch black, Carter turned on the torchlight on his helmet and surveyed his surroundings. The area where he arrived from was sealed by debris and rocks, and that he was in what seemed like a cave. He turned around and gasped at what was before him, it was like a wall of some sort with some strange writings carved onto the wall. He couldn't believe his eyes that there was actually a structure built underground of Mars! He had made a groundbreaking discovery!

Carter traced the walls to its end and what he saw left him in awe, it was as if he was at the entrance of some sort of structure. He then made his way to what Carter thought was the entrance to the structure. In the middle of it was some mechanism that looks as if it was a lock of some kind keeping the structure's entrance sealed. '_I wonder what's behind his entrance, maybe I can pry open this mechanism_' Carter thought to himself as he placed both hands on the lock and tried to turn it with all his might but it was not budging. Then he remembered that he has his pickaxe. Carter turned to look for his pickaxe and saw it in a distance behind him from where he first entered the cave. He picked it up and stuck it into the lock mechanism on the entrance. He summoned all of his muscle strength to try and pry it off. "**Grrrraagh!**" Carter grunted and true enough, the lock gave way and a "**clank**" sound was heard. In place of the lock was now a circular hole and as Carter went closer to inspect it, light shone from within the structure which can be seen through the hole. The light spread upwards through the markings on the entrance and then it opened by itself, revealing nothing but blinding light. Echoes could be heard which sounded like shrieks and Carter was taken aback by it. While he was processing what was happening in front of him, something came from within the blinding light and the last sound anyone heard was Carter's screams.

(Two years later)

Night time, in a Metropolis satellite lab, a black figure was running across the roof. He found a grill-locked air ventilation and removed the metal frame before stealthily jumping down landing on a platform near the ceiling. Four scientists were working late into the night and one of them was about to leave. The dark figure remained in the shadows on the platform and observed the four as he sensed something suspicious.

"**Remember, Barbecue at my place Saturday night. You're all invited.**" Declared one of the scientists excitedly.

"**I'll be there.**" Replied one of his colleagues, who was an Asian and skinny looking.

"**Sounds great.**" Replied another of his colleague, who was probably a man in his 60s.

"**Alright, see you there.**" Replied the last person who was a slightly plump and dark skinned woman.

"**Ha ha, good night.**" Said the scientist who left the lab after waving goodbye to his fellow colleagues.

As soon as the doors are closed, there was a few seconds of silence before one of the remaining scientists stood up. The dark figure who was still hidden in the shadows paid closer attention while still remaining hidden. One of them spoke in some unknown language and the other two stood up as well. The three suspicious "scientists" then walked over to behind where their work stations are. There were two big metal storage cupboards and the skinny looking Asian went up to one of them and lifted it up with ease, exposing the wall behind it. The dark figure, who was still in the shadows, gave a look of surprise as there was no freaking way that skinny looking Asian could have lifted, let alone move, that heavy metallic cupboard with such ease. He continued to observe and saw the dark skinned woman walk towards the exposed wall before literally grabbing (using one hand) a chunk of the wall out, revealing what looked like a weirdly shaped black object with three red circular marks linked to one another by white patterns all over. The woman then took the object out and held it in her arms protectively before speaking in the same weird language. The skinny guy placed the cupboard down to where it belong before the three head towards the elevator. The hidden figure shifted his position whilst keeping track of them as the three walked into the elevator which was going up. He narrowed his vision, determined to see what they are up to.

Arriving on the roof, the three suspicious individuals climbed up the giant satellite mounted on the building itself. They walked along steel supports on the dish and head towards the transmitter at the center. The two stopped halfway while the woman carrying the black object continued towards the transmitter. She placed the object onto it and the black object changed somehow transformed into a liquid state and went into the transmitter. As soon as it went it, they heard someone spoke in a low tone, "**I doubt that modification is legal.**" They turned around but only to have two of them being tied up by two well thrown bolas (rope with weights tied on each end). An hidden figure from before leaped on the two before jumping off using them as a platform, knocking them down. He landed in front of the dark skinned woman before speaking in a superior tone, "**You guys ****should have stuck to your desk jobs.**"

The unknown figure was a well-built man who was suited in a dark grey suit. The first noticeable feature about him was the bat logo on his chest. He was wearing a black colored bat-eared hood, as well as a black colored cape. His also wore black gloves that reached near his elbow and had three sharp razor-like blades attached at the side. And his boots too were black in color. He goes by the alias of the Batman, a crime fighting superhero of Gotham City. As the Batman walked towards the woman, she suddenly went on the aggressive but with an expressionless face. She threw a right fist and he ducked just in time. He was not expecting that. The woman threw another right and this time, Batman blocked it using his arm. He was surprised as the strength behind that punch was abnormal. Caught off guard, a left swing hit his face and as soon as he turned back to face his opponent, a fist went straight to his guts. He bent over with his eyes opened wide. Batman was shocked at the strength behind that blow and knew this woman was not ordinary. While still stunned from the pain, the woman literally grabbed and threw him a distance. The Batman landed but on his knees, massaging his face where he was hit.

'_This isn't gonna be an easy_ fight.' He thought, as his eyes narrowed as he thought of a strategy against these abnormal people.

The other two guys who were tied together stood up and suddenly changed their body to become thinner to free themselves. It was as if they were rubber. The bolas that was constricting them earlier fell to the ground and they were free. The woman then went on the attack first and ran a few steps towards Batman before leaping to abnormal heights. She stuck one leg out with the other tucked wanting to knock him down but he jumped backwards, evading her kick. Whilst in mid-air, he took out one of his signature weapons, the batarang, and threw it towards the woman. The batarang spun and flew towards the woman and it hit her head with a metallic clash before bouncing off her head. There was not even a single scratch and was as if her head was made of solid rock. The skinny looking Asian ran towards the Batman and with his abnormal strength, he pushed Batman off the platform. In a quick reaction, the Batman took out his bat-grapple and fired it towards the platform where it attached itself firmly. Using the momentum he got from the fall, he swung himself right back up to the platform.

"**Need a hand?**" Asked a guy from behind.

Batman turned around and knowing who it was, he turned back to his enemies, "**Thanks, but I can handle this.**" Said the Batman in irritation as he preferred to handle the situation alone.

The man was floating in mid-air and he wore a red cape and a blue outfit with a red "S" shaped symbol on his chest. This was Superman the Kryptonian, superhero of Metropolis City.

"**Hmm, they don't look so tough.**" Said Superman with confidence.**  
**

Seeing that another opponent has joined in, one of them spoke in the weird language which probably was to signal the rest to run away. And so they did, as the three turned their backs and ran with Batman and Superman giving chase. Superman was pretty confident that he could end this quick but out of a sudden, images begin flashing through his mind causing great pain. He screamed while grabbing onto his head till the images were gone and momentarily passed out from the pain. He fell crash landing behind causing the Batman to turn around wondering what happened to him. As the Batman tended to Superman, the three scientists ran to the other side of the satellite. One of them stopped and took out a controller which looked like a miniature version of the black object placed in the satellite transmitter. He aimed it at the transmitter before pressing the controller activating the black stuff. Energy started gathering in the transmitter for awhile before it glowed yellow. With his bat senses tingling, Batman placed Superman's arm over his shoulders, supporting him up before making an escape from the transmitter. The three scientists jumped off the satellite dish free falling down towards the ground.

With the bat-grapple still attached to the satellite and Superman's arm over his shoulders, the Batman jumped off the satellite dish as the transmitter exploded. Other parts of the satellite began detonating one after the other. One of the explosions caused Batman to lose grip on his bat-grapple, dropping Superman, throwing them both downhill. They tumbled and rolled for quite awhile before coming to a stop halfway.

Looking at the destroyed lab, Batman spotted the three scientists who landed a distance away beside the lab. Their bodies were bent in weird angles and one of them even got his arm stuck through the other's chest. The woman bent her painfully angled head back with a sickening crack and left the area with the other following two behind. They walked off unscathed into the woods, leaving no evidence behind.

Batman could only watch as his arm was injured from the explosion that hit him and Superman earlier. Just then, Superman woke up clutching his head.

"**What happened?**" He asked no one in particular.

"**You tell me.**" Replied the Batman while helping the Man of Steel up.

"**I'm not so sure. I saw images, they were so intense and then... nothing. **Well that's all I can remember****" Said Superman while trying to recall what he experienced earlier from the mental attack. Batman then turned towards the destroyed lab.

"**Obviously they didn't want to leave evidence behind.**" Said the Batman changing the subject as he knew it was pointless getting Superman to recall something that he could not remember.

Confused at what was going on, Superman asked, "**What's this all about?**"

Batman turned back to face Superman before telling him of his findings, "**Over the past few months I've detected several security breaches in our global deep space monitoring network.**"**  
**

"**Then no one's claimed ****responsibility?**" Superman questioned.

"**No, there's to this than it meets the eye.**" Stated Batman believing that there was something fishy going on.

"**I'd like to stay and look into it but I'm expected back in Metropolis.**" Said Superman while reaching for one of his compartments on his belt. He took out a watch and handed it to the Batman.

"**It's a signal watch, call if you need anymore help.**" Superman told Batman before taking off into the skies towards Metropolis City.

Batman gave the watch a look and thought aloud, "**Right...**" As if the Batman requires help. He works ALONE.

Looking at the destroyed lab which was in flames, he recalled the difficulties he encountered when combating those... abnormal people or whatever they are. '_Best I keep this with me just in_ case.' Batman thought to himself. He gave the watch one last look before keeping it in his utility belt. He went back to his bat cave to recuperate and plan for his next course of action.

A few minutes after the Batman left the crime scene, the air above the burning satellite lab started to shimmer. Greenish lightning crackled around the shimmering area and a green portal expanded from the center. From there, a man wearing a blue martial arts gi with an orange undershirt with white gloves and boots fell out of the portal. With his quick reflexes and ability to fly, he stopped himself in mid-air. The man had hair that stood firm upwards with a widow peak. He also had two bangs like a downward "V" shape. "**Phew, managed to stop myself in time.**" Said the martial artist. Almost immediately, the fire below caught his attention. His expression turned into that of a serious and concentrated one as he thought to himself, '_Looks like something happened just before I got here. Hmm?_' With the ability to sense the Ki (life force) of others, he picked up three irregular Ki signatures not far from his location. '_This Ki isn't human, and going in the direction away from here fast._' The martial artist smirked, '_I think I'm beginning to like this place._' Levitating in mid-air with a pair of Potara earrings reflecting the moonlight, things are going to be exciting now that he has arrived.

Enter, Vegito.

* * *

**Finally the moment everyone's waiting for, Vegito has arrived in the DC universe ^^ You might ask, "Why the big skip from the previous chapter?" Well, the previous chapter was only a prologue for me to kick-start this chapter and give a little background on Vegito. Fear not, for all will be revealed slowly as the story progresses. And yes as you can tell, this chapter was waaay longer than the previous one and I intend to keep it this way so that you guys can enjoy more of the story in each chapter :) Lastly, keep a lookout on the next chapter of Justice League Z!**

**-IcyPath**


	3. Chapter 2

**Justice League Z**

* * *

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.****

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter, Vegito**

(DBZ universe, three months ago...)

Ever since Majin Buu was annihilated, Earth was at peace. The Z fighters however, had a new problem to deal with. After his proper introduction to the Z Fighters, both Chi-Chi and Bulma raised the burning issue of which side of the family is Vegito technically on. The Z Fighters were stumped as it never crossed their minds, but Vegito just raised an eyebrow and gave them a confident answer saying, why not both. Chi-Chi and Bulma at first were both hesitant to share a husband but the reminder of how hard both Goku and Vegeta always fought to protect them ultimately made them agree to it, and neither sides felt sore about it. After which the plan was for Vegito to alternate between each family every week.

As soon as he settled his family issues, Vegito visited the realm of the Kaioshins to request tutelage under Old Kai to learn more techniques and get stronger. Kibito Kai was puzzled as to why Vegito, who was already possibly the strongest being in the universe, wanted to get even stronger. As Old Kai stayed silent, Vegito just gave Kibito Kai a straight answer which was he would never know as to when someone more powerful than himself would appear out there in the vast universe. Kibito Kai just nodded as he never thought of the bigger picture, and Old Kai accepted Vegito as his student. This marked the start of Vegito's new life, juggling two families and training with the Kaioshins. With his instant transmission technique inherited from Goku, he had plenty of time for all of his daily activities and regimes. Life goes on as usual for Vegito. It was already part of his daily life, spending time with his two families and training under his new teacher. But life was not without its ups and downs.

(DBZ universe, three months time skip to the present...)

Back in Capsule Corp, the dining table was filled with plates and bowls that were stacked sky high. The household robots could not catch up clearing the number of dinnerware piling up. Finishing his last bowl of rice, Vegito felt satisfied. "**Bulma, I'm heading off to Old Kai's! I'll be back by tomorrow night.**" Called Vegito, as he stood up and prepared to head out.

"**Eh? You're leaving already Dad?**" Trunks whined as he rushed out, hearing that his Father was leaving.

Kneeling down at eye level, he patted his son on the head, "**I'll be gone for just two days. When I come back, I promise to bring you over to play with Goten.**" Vegito gave Trunks a reassuring smile.

Delighted, Trunks returned a big smile, "**You promise! Yay! Mom, Dad says he'll bringing me over to Gohan nii-san's house when he gets back!**" Trunks waved his hands happily at his Mom trying to get her attention as she entered the dining room.**  
**

"**Okay okay I heard you.**" Said Bulma, responding to her son's enthusiasm before looking back at her "new" husband, "**Good luck with your training.**"

Giving a small wave to his family, the air shimmered around Vegito before he vanished out of existence.

At the realm of the Kaioshins, Old Kai and Kibito Kai were suddenly contacted through telepathy by a certain being. "**Old Kai, how many centuries has it been? I see you have been released from the Z ****Sword?**" The being spoke. Its voice sounded deep and filled with authority. Sweat beads begun forming on Old Kai's purplish head as he felt pressured.

"**I heard it was a half-Saiyan who broke the sword and released you by accident. I thought you weren't supposed to let outsiders enter the realm of the Kaioshins hmm?**" The voiced continued.

Kibito Kai was frightened, he let out a gulp before the voice spoke through the mental link again, "**Ah the small Kaioshin, quite amusing of you fusing with your helper. I know what you're thinking, and I won't be destroying any planets rest assured.**"

Kibito Kai let out a sigh of relief. Old Kai finally spoke up, "**If I may ask, Lord Bills.**"

Bills replied, "**Hmm, what is it?**" He sounded carefree.

"**What is your purpose in contacting us?**" Old Kai inquired. He spoke with a humble tone, careful not to anger Bills in anyway.

Lord Bills, hailed as the God of Destruction, was a Godly being whose occupation was to destroy planets in contrast to the Kaioshins who create planets. All these were to maintain balance in the universe.

Bills stayed silent before replying with a serious tone, "**We will be holding a meeting session in your realm Old Kai.**" He paused for a brief period.

"**It's regarding that Saiyan student of yours. Thus, please invite him over for the meeting.**" Said Bills sounding even more serious.

"**Oh and one more thing, you have 1 minute.**" Warned Bills before cutting off the mental link.

As if returning back to reality, Kibito Kai exclaimed frantically, "**A meeting so fast?! It isn't even that time yet! We've got to call Vegito over as soon as possible!**"

"**Keep it down, I know that already! I was about to contact him-**" Old Kai was cut off as the air before the two Kaioshins shimmered and there appeared Vegito.

"**Yo Old Kai and Kibito Kai, I'm here for today's training.**" Vegito greeted excitedly for he was anxious to know what new technique will he be taught this time.

"**Now's not the time for training, Lord Bills is arriving! And we have to prepare for the meeting!**" Yelled Kibito Kai as he waved his hands around frantically. Old Kai merely just sighed.

"**Who's this Bills guy? And what meeting?**" Vegito was confused at the sudden amount of information being forced upon him so suddenly.

"**Don't be rude! He is the God of Destruction, Lord Bills! He works hand-in-hand with us Kaioshins to maintain balance in the universe by destroying planets while we create new ones. Best is not to anger him or who know what he'll-**" Kibito Kai have yet to finish his sentence as a third person interrupted.

"**Or I'll what?**" Stated a familiar voice from behind Kibito Kai.

"**Eeek.**" Kibito Kai shuddered as he knew who's voice it belonged to.

The voice belonged to the God of Destruction, Lord Bills. He is a thin, purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to that of Bats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations on it.

"**So I take it that you're the one they call Lord Bills, the God of Destruction?**" Vegito questioned as he walked pass Kibito Kai facing Bills. '_That's odd, I can't seem to sense his Ki._' Vegito thought to himself as he could not sense any form of Ki coming from Bills.

"**Vegito! Mind your manners, he is THE God of Destruction****!**" Kibito Kai scolded Vegito comically.

Bills merely answered in a polite manner, "**Why yes I am. And you must be the Saiyan called Vegito, born from fusion using the Potara earrings which Old Kai gave you. Not to mention you destroyed that little pinkie of a demon.**"

Vegito was surprised as he knew quite a lot about him and the things he did as Bills has never met him before.

"**And who's that guy beside you?**" Vegito simply asked.

"**Pardon me, my name is Whis. I am the overseer and teacher of the Gods of Destruction in this universe.**" Whis apologized as he did not properly introduce himself to Vegito.

Whis is a character with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He holds a long scepter with a gem that floats above it. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Bills, and a blue sash. He also seems to wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

'_Him too, I can't feel his Ki._' Vegito was getting curious.

"**Let's begin the meeting shall we?**" Bills ordered.**  
**

"**Ah, yes Lord Bills. I'll go prepare our meeting table.**"

Kibito Kai walked towards a nearby tree and magically summoned a royalty themed table along with a few chairs. Bills and Whis took one side of the table while the Kaioshins and Vegito sat opposite them. Bills sat with his right elbow on the chair, his cheek resting on his arm, and his body leaning towards the right. His left leg crossed over his right with his shin resting on his thigh respectively. Bills then initiated the meeting.

"**Before we begin the meeting I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask. You're also probably confused as to what is currently happening.**" Bills spoke, referring to Vegito in his sentences.

"**As you would probably know, I am the God of Destruction and thus I have full authority to destroy planets at will. After which the Kaioshins would create new ones as replacements for the ones I've destroyed.**" Bills lectured.**  
**

Vegito folded his arms and replied, "**So as to maintain balance within the universe?**"

"**Pretty smart for a saiyan.**" Though Bills was being sarcastic with his remarks.

Vegito maintained his composure, not a bit fazed by Bills' taunt.

Bills then continued on, "**Every 1000 years we would hold a coordination meeting with the Kaioshins but today is an** **exception due to an emergency.**"

Vegito just raised an eyebrow. Old Kai then spoke up, "**What might the emergency be Lord Bills?**"

Whis replied instead, "**The emergency is you Saiyan.**" He pointed at Vegito with a calm but serious look.

Old Kai then looked down as he already knew what Whis was refering to from his reply but Kibito Kai was as confused as Vegito was.

"**Vegito? Why?**" Kibito Kai asked, curious to find out. Vegito listened in closely.

"**It's regarding Vegito's existance as it will bring about destruction to this dimension.**" Explained Whis.

"**The Potara Earrings are an artifact created by the Kaioshins generations ago and as you all might have known by now, it fuses two individuals together to form a single being who's resultant power are the combined strength of the two fusees, magnified by a number of times. The fusion however is permanent even if you were to take off the earrings.**" Whis paused before continuing.

"**But it comes with a drawback where if the Potara Earrings were to be used by a non-Kaioshin, it would cause the current dimension to collapse if left alone long enough.**" Warned Whis as he finished his explanation.

Bills then pointed at Vegito with his cat-like nails sticking out from the tip of his fingers, "**Saiyan, there are two available paths for you to take.**" Bills spoke before lifting his fingers showing the "Number 1" gesture with his hand.

"**First would be for you to be sent into another dimension where you will NEVER return.**" Bills emphasized after which he lifted his middle finger showing the "Number 2" gesture.**  
**

"**The last option, where if you do not comply, would be for you to be obliterate from existence together with your planet.**" Threatened Bills as he let his arm down.

Vegito fell silent, shocked at the truth revealed before him. He didn't know his existence would cause the demise of the entire dimension. His loved ones, his friends, and every single being in his dimension is going to be erased. Vegito closed his eyes, memories of his days since his fusion flashed across his mind. The enjoyable times he spent with his sons, his wives, and his friends, it was time to put it behind him, he made up his mind.

"**Fine, I'll leave this dimension.**" Said Vegito in a calm manner.

"**A wise decision.**" Commented Whis as he rose from his seat, walking a few feet away from the meeting table with the others following behind.

He raised his staff before bringing it back down to the ground with a "**thud**". And next the gem on his staff glowed before a green portal large enough to fit Broly through expanded out from a single point out of nothingness in front of him. He stepped to the side signalling for Vegito to enter.

As Vegito stepped in front of the portal, Old Kai came up beside him along with Kibito Kai before speaking up, "**Vegito, I'm sorry it had to end like this. But on behalf of the entire universe, I thank you for all that you've done.**" Old Kai thanked Vegito, grateful for the hero he is, for bringing peace to the universe.

"**We will be eternally grateful to you Vegito, you'll be a hero, a legend that will forever be remembered.**" Kibito Kai said with a sad tone.

Vegito gave a thumbs up in return for the thanks and thanked them in return, "**Thanks guys, for allowing me to be born into this world. Oh yeah, help me tell the news to my family and friends, tell them I'm sorry. **"

Staring into the portal, Vegito readied himself for his final moments on this dimension. '_Sorry guys, for leaving so suddenly as I didn't wanted to see you guys break down in front of me. I'm sorry Bulma, Chi-Chi, for being able to stay by your sides anymore. Trunks, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep our_ promise..." Emotions brewed within Vegito and he held it in, before calming himself down awhile later. As much as he did not want to, he threw his current life behind him as he stepped towards the portal, he made up his mind. He was going to start afresh in the new dimension.

The portal rippled like ripples on the pond as Vegito stepped through it, soon vanishing behind it. The green portal then shrunked towards its center point till no traces of it was left. Vegito was gone.

Inside the inter-dimensional rift, it was as if laws of physics were going haywire as Vegito was flung around while falling through what seemed like an endless tunnel. Unable to control his directional movement, Vegito could only wait while he thought what the new dimension would appear. '_Will it have another Earth? Or maybe there will be powerful opponents whom I can finally get to fight evenly with, or perhaps they are even stronger than I am!_" Thinking that there would finally be challenge for him made his Saiyan blood race in adrenaline. Soon, Vegito could see what seemed like the exit of the tunnel which looked like the exact same green portal which he stepped through earlier.

As he fell through completely, he tried to break his fall and found out that he could move freely again. Using his Ki, he stopped himself in mid-air, and started surveying his surroundings which was filled with trees and greenery pretty much like his previous home. He also noted that it was night time, as he looked into the sky above seeing stars and noticing that it was a full moon. "**Wow, they also have a moon, just like we did! Though it got destroyed by Picollo, heheh.**" Vegito chuckled to himself, recalling Goku's memory when Gohan told him that Picollo destroyed the moon to stop his Great Saiyan Ape transformation.

Smelling that something was burning beneath him, Vegito looked down and saw flames crackling, burning down what ever was remaining of the building. One look and he knew at an instant that this was no accident as there were no Ki signatures detected within the building nor were there anyone down there. Expanding his sensing further around him, he noted three odd signatures moving away from the direction where he is and immediately knew that they were the ones responsible for this. Their Ki were filled with malicious intent but there was something off about it that made Vegito infer that they were no ordinary beings. Just as he arrived, things are already get interesting, and he was starting to like it here.

Going back to the current situation, Vegito felt that it was best for him to leave the area as he did not want to be held responsible for this mess because of a misunderstanding. "**Alright, let's see what those guys are up to.**" Referring to the three Ki signatures he sensed earlier, Vegito flew towards his targets making sure he is well hidden above the clouds.

Looking from above, he saw buildings of different sizes that were similar to the ones back in his dimension, and humans are also inhabiting this planet just like the one he came from. "_This must most likely be the Earth of this dimension._" Vegito concluded without a doubt as it shows so much resemblance to his dimension's Earth. As he was enjoying the nostalgic scene before him, images flashed before his eyes causing him to stop in his tracks. "**Aaargh! Urgh! Damn... it!**" Vegito clutched his head as he cursed at letting his guard down carelessly as a mental intruder intruded his mind, causing immense headaches as well as images flashing across his mind. Vegito groaned in agony before he shouted.

"**ENOUGH!**" Vegito concentrated hard despite the mind aching pain caused by the mental assailant, cutting off the mental connection to his mind, blocking out the intruder. Vegito breathed out a sign of relief as he was finally free from the mental torture. "**Tsk, still trying to get to me eh? Not if I get to you first!**" He declared, as the mental assailant was still trying to get into Vegito's head. Just as he was about to sense for the attacker's Ki, the mental intrusion attempt stopped and Vegito could not sense the attacker's Ki, it was as if any traces of the mental assailant vanished. "**Damn!**" He cursed, but he decided to drop the pursuit as he was worn out by the earlier mental struggle. Descending down into the woods below, Vegito searched for a nice quiet spot to spend the night. Under a tree beside a long flowing river, Vegito removed his Gi and dived into the river hoping to catch some dinner. Much to his disappointment, the fishes in this river were only a fraction of what he used to catch in the rivers back at Mt. Paozu. Giving up his hunt for dinner, Vegito dawned his Gi and took out a Senzu Bean from a small pocket hidden on his Gi. Back in his dimension, he would always carry three of those beans with him everywhere he goes just in case, a habit inherited from Goku. Popping the bean into his mouth, he chewed it a few times before swallowing it. His muscles bulked for a moment before returning back to its original size with the effects of the Senzu Bean kicking in, filling his hunger and recovering his energy. He also felt a negligible increase in his power level.

Vegito yawned as he stretched his arms out wide, tired from the events that happened today. Placing his hands clutched together behind his head as a pillow, Vegito laid down under the tree thinking exploring the world in the morning, putting aside the unknown beings with weird Ki signatures for now. As he thought of what exciting things he might see tomorrow, he slowly drifted to sleep.**  
**

* * *

**Finally Chapter 2 is out! I had a hard time starting this chapter as I couldn't think of a reason for Vegito to willingly cross over to the DC universe's dimension but I did it in the end. Also, this chapter marks the start of the official crossover between Dragon Ball Z and the Justice League with a certain character from the Justice League making an unofficial debut. Can you guess who?**

**Look out for Chapter 3!**

**-IcyPath**


	4. Chapter 3

**Justice League Z**

* * *

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.****

****A/N: The previous two chapters were separate introductions for both the Justice League and Vegito as you might have known. I had to since I didn't want to leave out any critical information or events that might affect the story later on, so I hope they weren't boring (I even included and gave Bills/Beerus and Whis some screen time for you fans out there!). Anyways, from this chapter on, it's gonna be Vegito taking part in the Justice League Animated Series' plots and events which I hope this was what you guys wanted.****

****So anyways, let Chapter 3 begin!****

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Invasion**

In the early morning when the Sun had just begun to rise, a large group of civilians gathered around outside a government building in Metropolis City with some people holding signs that showed their displeasure against nuclear weapons. In front of them was a guy wearing a beany and holding on to a loud hailer, voicing his displeasure on the country's accumulation of nuclear armed weapons. "**They stalk piled enough nuclear missiles to destroy our entire planet, and yet they continue to build more. We demand they stop this madness!**" Pumping his fist into the air, the group of protesters followed suit, shouting and demanding the production of nuclear weapons to be stopped.

While the protests were ongoing, inside the government building, an international meeting was being held. Representatives from each country were sent to participate in the meeting with regards to whether the use and production of nuclear weaponry is necessary. The Japan representative stood up, gathering the attention of all, "**My people believe that lasting peace can only be achieved by eliminating these weapons of mass destruction.**" Said Japan's representative as he voiced his opinion.

"**Nonsense.**" America's representative retorted. "**Those weapons are our only defense against aggression!**" He argued, trying to show the importance of continue the production of the nuclear weapons.

"**No general.**" Said Carter, as he walked up the platform towards speaker's table. J. Allen Carter, the astronaut who went on a mission on Mars a few months ago, came back and was elected as a member of the U.S. Senate.

"**But senator Carter, only a fool would-**" The general of the U.S. army rebuked but was cut off by the senator.

"**Listen, when I was an astronaut on Mars, I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life. Looking at Earth at that distance, I saw for the first time how small and fragile our planet is. Its fate is in our hands.**" Everyone quietly listened at Carter speaking of his personal life experiences. He paused before continuing, "**Ladies and gentlemen this is a responsibility we must not take lightly. Therefore today I propose a bold new solution for peace, one that would use a force more powerful than any before, a force dedicated to the good of all mankind, a force known to all as Superman!**" Declared Carter with force as he ended his speech.

As the guards opened the doors, Superman walked in, catching the attention of all who were currently present in the meeting hall, causing whispers and comments on the Man of Steel. Superman walked onto the presentation stage and shook hands with J. Carter before the General spoke up again.

"**With all due respect Senator, but we can't just entrust the security of the entire world to one man.**" Argued the general, not trusting the idea that Superman can alone protect the entire Earth should any danger occur.

Upon hearing his opinion, Superman walked up to the speaker's table and to try and convince the general to believe in him. "**I understand your feelings general. When Senator Carter first approached me, I was reluctant to get involved. But after meeting with him and his advisers, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn their trust, and I solemnly swear to all of you that I will continue to uphold the ideals and justice for everyone, not just for America, but for all of mankind.**" Applause filled the hall as the Man of Steel made his oath, ending the meeting.

Flying high above in the skies, a certain black haired Saiyan observed the city. It was pretty much the same back in his home except this planet clearly does not have hover-cars. It was in the morning and the city was populated from people going off to work and carrying on with their daily life. This nostalgic feeling made his emotions stir a little but it was all in the past now. Right now, this was his home, he will be living the rest of his life here in this dimension, on this planet which was too, called the Earth. "**Alright, time to see what else this planet has to offer.**" Vegito said to himself as he sped off to tour the planet. Thus, Vegito spent his entire days sightseeing, visiting other countries while staying in the skies throughout as he wanted to familiarize himself with his new home.**  
**

Across the globe, all of the news headlines were regarding the plans to disarm all nuclear related weaponry and how Superman would aid in the disarmament. With the Man of Steel as Earth's defense, along with the anti-nuclear solution, people from all over the world were rejoicing and cheering for Superman, although some people remained skeptical. Feeling happy for how things turned out, Superman reached for the remote and turned off the TV before heading for his bed.

Approaching at supersonic speeds, Vegito returned to Metropolis City from his tour around the Earth and stopped in mid air, hovering above the city. It was a fulfilling experience as he had seen many places of attraction that his old Earth seemed to lack. He even noted an island where there were only females inhabiting in it. "_This Earth sure is amazing, the geographical features are so different from the Earth where I came from._" Thought Vegito as he recalled visiting a total of seven continents where back on his Earth there was only one big continent with two other smaller ones. Concluding his views and thoughts of his new home planet, Vegito let out a satisfying groan as he stretched his arms out wide.

Just as Vegito was about to retire for the day, he felt a mental attempt trying to enter his mind. This time, Vegito was on guard and his mental shield was blocking out the intruder. Then, something else caught his attention. He sensed a huge spike in Ki below him, and it was fluctuating rapidly. From one of the buildings, a certain Man of Steel was convulsing and screaming in agony as a series of mental images flashed before him along with a torturous headache. "_That's strange, it seems he's the only one being attacked apart from me._" Vegito thought as he accessed the situation. In a moment, the mental intrusion stopped, and the other victim's Ki fluctuation seems to have stopped. The mental attack this time seemed to have ended faster than the one before.

At the same time back in his apartment, just as the mental attack ended, Superman got up from his bed, with his head feeling sore and heavy from the headache. He went over to the washroom to wash his face. He looked into the mirror trying to recollect what happened during the mental attack but suddenly, his attention was cut off as he heard a certain beeping sound. Identifying it as one of the distress watches he gave to his friend, it can only mean that Batman was in grave danger as he would never call for help. Suiting up, he opened his window and flew off towards the beeping sound.

Just as he was about to retire for the night, Vegito sensed another spike in Ki but this time it was increasing at a slow but stable rate till it stopped. Vegito observed as a man wearing a bright red and blue uniform with a red cape climbed out of his window before flying off opposite of his direction. The Ki, though not as huge as Vegito's, rivaled Super Perfect Cell's. "_Well well, it looks like there are some interesting individuals on this planet._" Commented Vegito in his mind as he was getting excited that even the Earth here had fighters of this level. Curious on what he's up to, Vegito followed loosely after him, locking onto his Ki signature so that he could follow without being seen or losing him.

Superman arrived hovering above an abandoned factory. Hearing the beeping noise coming from inside, Superman descended. Opening the door, Superman walked in and the scene before him looked as if a fight had broke out, with boxes everywhere, tables upturned, everything was scattered all about the room. Vegito landed beside the door seeing that Superman had entered the factory, and he peaked through a corner of a window to spy on him. Turning to his left, Superman saw a collapsed cupboard with a black gloved hand exposed holding on to his signal watch. "**Oh no, Batman!**" Superman gasped as he lifted the cupboard with no effort and threw it to the side as if it was weightless. Lying unconscious on the floor was the Dark Knight who was apparently attacked and injured. Picking him and carrying him on his hands, Superman turned around preparing to rush Batman to the nearest hospital but he noticed what looked like a person's shadow outside at the door. "**Who's there?**" Superman demanded as he sped out towards the door, wanting to find out if it was the person who did this to his friend.

"_Crap!_" Vegito cursed in his head as he placed two fingers on his forehead just like how Goku did the Instant Transmission technique. The air shimmered and in an instant, he was gone just when Superman arrived outside the door with his super speed. Coincidentally, a giant flaming meteor happened to fly pass the factory and then out of sight as it went behind a tall building. It crash landed in the middle of the city's central park dragging itself, digging up the earth due to momentum of the fall before finally stopping in the middle of a road junction, leaving behind its trail of destruction exposing the earth. Drivers jammed their brakes upon seeing the flaming meteor and quickly got out of their cars and ran for their lives, while others just made an about turn before driving off away from the danger.

Realizing that his friend needed medical attention, Superman flew off towards the meteor as there might be an ambulance there in case there were any casualties, and at the same time he could take a closer look and inspect it. Soaring over the crash site, Superman surveyed the area and was relieved that there were no death casualties, though there were some who were injured by the debris flying everywhere from the meteor's landing. Spotting an ambulance that just arrived, Superman descended towards the two paramedics who were deploying a stretcher for the injured. "**Medic, he needs help!**", Superman called as he touched the ground. He placed the injured Batman onto the deployed stretcher as the Medic tended to him.

"**What happened to him?**" The lady paramedic inquired about Batman's injury.

"**I'm not sure.**" Said Superman as he quickly turned and flew off to tend to the chaotic situation, with firetrucks arriving and heading towards the meteor. Someone could be hurt and requires immediate attention, thus he needed to act fast.

Soon, the news reporters arrived one after another in cars, while some arrived in helicopters to get a bird's eye view on the whole scene. With fire hoses aimed at the fire, jets of water were sprayed around and on the burning meteor itself causing it to be covered in smoke. As the firemen did their best to swiftly put out the fire, which they did within a few minutes, the smoke gradually cleared exposing a hot steaming meteor. "**Look at the size of that thing!**" Exclaimed one of the city guards. "**Careful, it's still hot.**" Warned another.

At the top of a building nearby, a certain Saiyan was observing the entire situation. "_It looked like they handled the situation pretty well. Hmm?_" Vegito stopped his thoughts as he Ki sense was tingling, sensing multiple Ki disturbances coming from within the meteor. "_Ho? This is getting_ _interesting._" Vegito smirked as he continued to observe at a distance. It was only for a short while after the fire was put out before steam forced its way out through various small openings on the surface of the meteor, causing a "hissing" sound effect.

"**What was that?**" Asked one of the city guards suspecting that something was wrong before the ground started shaking as if there was an earthquake, which in actual fact was actually coming from the meteor as something within it was causing a vibration force so intense that it affected its surroundings. Car alarms went off and metallic objects rattled as the vibration shook an area of the city with the meteor as its core.

Suddenly the vibration from within the meteor died down and it spewed another wave of steam directing everyone's attention back at the meteor. To everyone's surprise, a long and sharp limb which looked like a scythe pierce through the side of the meteor and bent downwards trying to secure itself on the ground. Two city guards who were standing in the way of the sharp looking limb, had a close brush with death before the Man of Steel swooped down and picked them up, avoiding the falling limb that embedded itself fiercely into the ground. Superman made a turn away from the meteor but stopped halfway, reacting at the nick of time as another limb broke through the meteor, driving its sharp tip into the ground. Superman quickly flew back towards the crowd, dropping off the two city guards and turned back just to see a third limb breaking out from the meteor, plunging its sharp tip onto the ground beneath it. The limbs then "pulled" itself upright with parts of the meteor crumbling off, revealing the upper part of its body which probably was its "head". The creature that rose from within the meteor stood on three of its sharp menacing limbs, and had red markings all over with a muzzle at the middle frontal portion of its head. Its entire body was also encased with a hard carapace.

Vegito stood unfazed by the situation as he was used to such experiences and thus, he continued to observe, not wanting to make his appearance known unless he really had to. Back at the scene below, the people were stunned as they continue to stare upon the giant walker. The cameraman continued to point his camera at the walker, recording the whole scene live on the news. "**Incredible! Is it some kind of machine?**" Commented the reporter, amazed by the existence such a thing. The giant walker angled its head down by a few degrees, its muzzle widened then shrinking smaller as it charged energy inside its muzzle. Having charged enough energy, the walker fired off a bright red beam which impacted the front of a police car, moving along and proceeding to cut it in half causing the police car to explode.

Not wanting anymore destruction to occur, the Man of Steel flew towards the giant walker wanting to take it down before it causes anymore damage to his beloved city. Seeing as Superman was flying towards it, the walker charged another round of energy and fired at its target. "**Argh ah!**" Superman screamed as he took a direct hit from the energy beam and got push backwards, impacting the roof of a building before bouncing off crash landing on the road causing a deformed hole appearing where he laid stunned.

The creature continued wrecking anything in its path, driving its sharp limb into a firetruck, causing it to explode while the police and city guards fired rounds of bullets, trying to take down that thing. The hardened carapace of the walker shielded it from the bullets and the shots fired didn't even leave a mark. The giant walker this time charged its beam longer as it continued to take hits from the bullets unharmed before it fired a continuous red beam which tore through a few vehicles causing them to blow up, flinging the people away caused by the shock wave from the explosion, injuring them. With the destruction caused, the walker marched forward while crushing anything that stood in its way.

Light from an explosion nearby caught the attention of the two medics as they turned their attention towards the light source, curious as to what was happening. Using the distraction, the Dark Knight shot his Bat-Grapple into the sky where his Batwing waited, hovering above. His grapple pulled him upwards just as the medic turned back to find that their patient disappeared. Looking up, they saw Batman entering his Batwing and flying off to combat the invader from space.

The walker fired another beam, moving it across the building, trying to bring the entire structure down. As he locked on the walker, Batman fired two missiles which exploded upon impacting the walker's head. As the smoke cleared, Batman was shocked as the walker took no damage from his missiles and did not seem like it was fazed by the impact at all. The walker replied by firing its own weapon, trying to shoot down its opponent, but Batman just easily maneuvered out of harm's way, making the walker seem like a lousy shooter. Seeing that it was not working, the walker now fired shorter bursts of its beams at rapid intervals, hoping that it was enough to bring down its opponent, but as an expert pilot, Batman simply dodged everything.

"_Not bad. He's putting up a good fight despite not having superpowers like that other big guy._" Commended Vegito in his mind, though it was clearly not enough to take down a threat of that capability. "_I'll keep an eye on these two for now._" Thought Vegito as he registered both Superman and Batman's Ki signatures to the back of his mind.

"**Ugh...**" Superman groaned as he was helped up by the citizens. Ready for round two, Superman flew off as a beam destroyed a chuck of the Daily Planet building. Flying towards the walker, which was now in the open waters near the city's bridge, clasping his fingers together, he swung both his hands and smacked the walker with enough force causing it to stagger to the left, to the right, and then back left, before hitting harder at the last swing, enough for it to fall backwards, leaning against the bridge's support pillar. Seeing that it is stunned, Superman flew on top of the head punching it two times, making a crack before trying to pry open its head. But before he could totally pry it open, the walker recovered and shot a beam which flung Superman towards an opposite building, where he fell with rocks piling on top of him. The walker then stood back up, preparing to resume its destruction but the Batwing flew by and shot another two missiles, temporarily preventing the walker from making its move as it waited for the smoke to clear before it tracked down the Batwing and then trying to shoot it down once more.

Trapped underneath the rubble, the Man of Steel recovered from the laser attack, and pushed a giant rubble off, freeing himself. "**Huff, huff, whatever that thing is, I've got to stop it before-**" Said Superman but he paused as he noticed from afar that two more walkers broke out of the meteor from before. One was troublesome enough but three? He was holding back before, afraid that he might accidentally damage his surroundings but now that everything is being destroyed, he could not afford to hold back his strength any longer. And just as he was about to fight back, mental images flashed through his mind again and the headache followed along. He screamed in agony clutching his head as the mental assault continued.

"_Tch, trying to enter my mind again?_" Vegito sneered as the mental attack tried to break through Vegito's shield but then suddenly, from its usual unstable state, it somehow calmed down which Vegito felt and knew straight away that it was not a mental attack but someone trying to communicate through telepathy. He brought his mental shield down and all he heard was, "_...come quick!_" before the communication ended. This time, he knew where the telepathy user was as he had locked down on his Ki, and it belonged to someone that clearly wasn't human. Looking back at Superman, he saw him standing motionless, staring straight ahead looking at God-knows-what before suddenly taking off flying in the opposite direction of the chaos, passing Batman on the way.

"**Where's he going?**" Asked Batman to no one in particular as five fighter planes arrived and flew along side the Batman. Each firing a pair of missiles, the planes then scatter as the missiles exploded harmlessly on the walkers. As the smoke cleared, the walkers fired beams, trying to take down the planes. On the ground, military tanks arrived at the scene and fired continuously keeping the walkers distracted. Seeing that the military are temporarily stalling the walkers, Batman turned his Batwing around towards Superman's direction. Sensing that the two superheroes left the scene, Vegito finally levitated off the building and followed Batman while not letting his presence be known.

As he was tailing the Batwing, Vegito sensed multiple walkers all over Earth, in most of the countries that he had visited during his tour, and their numbers seem to be increasing. Vegito was already itching for a battle as his Saiyan instincts are causing adrenaline to run through his whole body, but for now he wanted to find out who the telepath was, and the limits the Earth's fighters as well. The Earth was not in danger of being destroyed yet and Vegito knew that for the invaders did not have the capability to cause that much damage within such a short time.

On a certain island, two women riding on horses on its shores were staring into the far horizon of the sea. One of them spoke with a worried tone, "**These omens, mankind must be facing its darkest hours.**" The woman wore a white one-piece dress and had black silky hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was a beauty. She looked up into the heavens, hoping that she was wrong.**  
**

"**Then mankind will be facing it alone.**" Said the older woman with blond hair.

"**How could you say that?**" The sapphire eyed woman questioned.

"**What ever happens beyond these shores is not our concern.**" She paused and turned her horse before riding off. She then continued, "**Here the Gods will protect us.**"

Disappointed at what she had heard, the sapphire eyed woman replied softly, "**I hope you're right.**"

Flying over the snow lands, what Batman saw was as if someone or something went on a rampage leaving behind a trail of mass destruction. Tanks were bitterly crushed, military supply trucks were over turned, scattering supplies everywhere. He then saw a military building with an evidence of someone breaking through its walls. Batman descended and parked his Batwing beside the building where the human-sized hole was and got out. There, he saw that there clearly was a door but the intruder broke through the wall instead, he knew immediately who was responsible for this because only "he" can attempt such a feat. Entering through the opening on the wall, the Batman surveyed the room and saw that there was a door left slightly opened. He then pushed open the door only to be shocked what he saw, tens of red biological pods filled the room and inside each one contains an unconscious human being who Batman suspects is a person who worked in his building. Hearing banging noises coming from another direction, the Batman walked towards the source only to find Superman punching a metallic security door, denting it further with each punch.

About to make another punch, suddenly a familiar object lodged itself onto the metallic surface of the door, and upon identifying the object, the Man of Steel knew immediately who it was. The dark knight walked out from shadows, calling out to his friend, "**Hold it Superman! Destroying government property isn't your style, what's going on?**"

"**The mess caused outside wasn't my doing, when I came here it was already in that state. Instead, I came here because someone was calling out to me.**" Explained Superman.

Batman raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding the last part.

"**See for youself.**" Said Superman as he carried the deformed security door and threw it aside, revealing another room with a row of computers and monitors on each side, each displaying the bio statistics of an alien looking being as shown on one of the monitors. At the very front, was another security door though much smaller but more secure, and Superman just pushed through the door making as if it fell off from just a mere push. What lay on the other side surprised the Batman as he had no idea that the military was keeping such a thing, though Superman looked as if he had seen it before. Before them was a green extraterrestrial being with a well built humanoid form, and had well defined muscles although they didn't follow the human muscle anatomy. One thing noticeable straight away was that it had green skin and his face was a bit elongated compared to a normal human's skull. A machine chained his limbs, restricting his movements and had the upper part of his head inside the machine making look as if he was wearing it.

"**What is it?**" The Batman asked.

"**Mankind's last hope.**" Replied Superman as he proceeded to free the green alien from the machine that was keeping it imprisoned. The alien fell as it does not seem to have the strength to stand on its own, probably due to the machine. Superman supported the alien, slowing its fall and the alien managed to support itself a little with its knees and arms on the floor. "**He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically but that statis field from the machine interfered, thus causing those weird images to flash across my mind along with the headaches.**" Superman explained. "**But when the message somehow broke through, I came to rescue him.**"

"**What's he doing here?**" Batman questioned.

"_The invasion._" The alien replied Batman telepathically.

Experiencing telepathy for the first time in his life, the Dark Knight was taken aback, not used to the feeling.

"_I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen._" Heard the Batman as he alien spoke to him through his mind.

At first he wanted to reply back telepathically, but he didn't know how to, thus he just replied normally. "**Big surprise.**" Batman remarked sarcastically. What a cliche story, was that alien expecting him to believe that? He's heard enough of the "**I come in peace**" line that aliens tend to use before conquering the planet after gaining the people's trust.

"_I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this would help._" The alien shape-shifted as he spoke through the mental link. His body anatomy become more similar to that of a humans, and he even managed to shape-shift an identity costume of his own through the manipulation of his body's molecular structure. He now had a rectangular shaped head similar to a human's, and wore a blue undergarment with a red sash that wrapped around the torso of his body, forming an 'X' on his chest. He now also wore blue boots and a blue cape with a collar.

Bat man was taken aback once more as he took a few steps back, afraid that he might shape-shift into his true monster-like form where he would then attack him and Superman, but he was wrong. "**I am J'onn J'onzz**" Said the alien, now speaking vocally while walking towards Batman, extending his hand out to show his sincerity. But Batman just stood there, refusing to accept the handshake, still skeptical towards J'onn. To break the akward silence and not wanting to offend J'onn, Superman stepped in and spoke up for Batman, "**Don't take it personally J'onn, he doesn't trust anyone.**"

"**A wise policy.**" J'onn simply replied.

"**So he's the telepath, he resembles the Namekians, though they can't shape-shift.**" Chuckled the raven haired , Vegito watched from far away on top a mountain cliff, as he saw Superman walking out with the other two, talking among themselves. "**Now to see what you guys are capable off.**" Said Vegito as he already sensed the danger awaiting the three fighters.

Beams of light are shone upon them as Superman and his gang shielded their eyes. A platoon of military soldiers stood in their path armed with rifles. "**Stop right there Superman! You're trespassing on a restricted area, and our orders are to keep that freak here!**" The commander of the platoon commanded.

"**Wait, I'll vouch for him, you must let us go!**" Superman pleaded as he stuck an arm out in an act of defending his new ally.

"**I don't think so.**" The commander replied in a low toned voice.

"**But the world's security may be at stake!**" Superman argued forcefully.

The commander, along with his platoon of men, suddenly elongated their body and they started turning whitish in color. Their skin, along with their uniforms, turned into some kind of translucent jelly textured membrane, with black chucks underneath their white jelly membrane, and they retained their humanoid form. It is also noted that their guns also somehow transformed into a black biological gun with white markings all over, and a red muzzle. Recognizing this design, Batman knew immediately that they were the invaders. "**That's why you'll never leave here alive...**" The invader soldier said, as the others closed in the trio.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Well, if you had already watched the animated series you could probably guess where this is going. For those of you who were probably looking forward to some 'Vegito action' in this chapter, well, the next chapter will not disappoint you guys. I wanted to wait till the events are in the right place so that Vegito can make a big entrance and show off a bit to the Justice League members- Oops! I think I've spilled some of the beans? Haha, take it as compensation for 'no Vegito fight scenes'.**

**As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'm looking forward to some reviews. Good ones so that I know what I can write in the story to please you guys, and bad ones so that I know where to improve and how to create better plot for the story. Therefore, look out for my next chapter for Justice League Z!**

**-IcyPath**


	5. Chapter 4

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (Animated TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: To some of you readers out there, sorry if ****the previous chapter was boring, I'll try and make it more interesting in the coming chapters.**

**As part of this chapter, I've opened a poll for my next Dragon Ball Z crossover fanfic, and you get to choose, between two anime series (Zero's Familiar &amp; ToLove-Ru), which one will get to have a crossover with the next Dragon Ball Z crossover fanfic. To vote, simply visit my profile page and you'll see the voting poll at the top of my profile.**

**Without further ado, let's kick start Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stories Revealed**

On a certain island, inside a Greek designed building was a hooded figure sneaking while looking behind her often, making sure that no one followed or was following her. She then arrived beneath a statue of an ancient God sitting on a chair with stairs leading upwards to the statue's base before proceeding to climb the stairs. At the base of the statue, there was a rectangular display stand which, on top, lay a set of gold colored equipment and uniform. Removing the hood, she turned backwards staring into nothingness with her blue sapphire eyes. "**Forgive me Mother.**" She apologized as though her Mother was present before she turned back and took off the robes she was wearing. Picking up the golden tiara, which has a red star imprinted in the middle, she placed it on her head which fitted perfectly. She then proceeded to the rest of the items.

Back at the snow lands, Vegito was watching from a distance at how things were about to unfold. The platoon of invader foot soldiers didn't seem like much, especially against him, their power levels were dirt low even with them all combined, Vegito could just take them all out with a Ki blast. Still, he wanted to observe the abilities of the three fighters of this Earth.

"**It's them!**" J'onn exclaimed, as the foot soldiers rushed in to take them out, firing the same laser beams as the invader walker but smaller and at a faster rate. With his quick reflexes, J'onn threw himself and Batman to the side, behind an overturned Humvee while Superman got hit right in his chest. The Man of Steel got pushed back from the impact of the laser, his body colliding against a flipped over truck behind, leaving him stunned from the attack.

**"That guy, he's holding back for sure. And he's just too reliant on that near invulnerable body of his.**" Vegito commented as he observed the fight.

Noticing that Superman went down, Batman reached for his utility belt and took out an exploding Batarang. "**Stay down.**" He informed J'onn, as he got up from cover and flung the Batarang towards the foot soldiers, which few seconds later it detonated, taking a few of them out. From behind, a lone foot soldier crept up and aimed his alien rifle at the duo.

"**Behind you!**" J'onn alerted Batman, as he turned intangible and phased right through the Batman's body, wanting to protect him. Concentrating hard enough, an aura of psionic energy surrounded J'onn before it formed a sphere, and at the same time, the foot soldier fired a beam which hit the psionic shield that J'onn contructed in time. Unlike a normal defensive shield, the mental shield converted the physical damage into mental damage, causing J'onn to fall on his knees, his mind weak from the damage taken.

Not letting the foot soldier take another shot at them, Batman swiftly took out and flung another Batarang, which spun and hit the foot soldier on his head, knocking him out. "**J'onn are you alright?**" He asked. J'onn shook his head and groaned as he was weakened to the state where he could barely even stand. "**Hang on!**" Batman grunted as he placed J'onn's arm over his shoulder and supported him up.

"**Get him to safety, I'll cover you.**" A fully recovered Superman told Batman as he held a tank up with his arms, tilting it slightly so that it shielded Batman and J'onn from the beams fired from the alien foot soldiers.

Reaching his Batwing, the canopy of his plane opened automatically as it sensed Batman's arrival. J'onn was placed at the backseat and Batman hopped in the pilot's seat, closing the Batwing's canopy. Seated down and mentally recovered, J'onn knew that they would need more help, his yellow eyes glowed as he opened a long distance mental link, calling out mentally to his targets for reinforcements.

Seeing that Batman and J'onn flew off safely, he had no further use for the tank, thus he threw it towards the aliens who ran for their life, and he flew off after the Batwing. The tank exploded after colliding with the military vehicles, taking out some of the aliens.

Vegito stayed silent as he lifted himself off the cliff and flew up higher into the sky, following the trio, his arms folded. He stayed a higher altitude than them so he could continue to observe them while preventing them from spotting him.

Flying side by side, Superman and the Batwing flew in the direction where Metropolis was. "**That was close.**" Said the Batman, who was now opened up a little to J'onn who just risked his life to save him earlier.

"**We're not safe yet, look.**" J'onn told Batman, looking at the mountain below. The mountain looked as if half of its top half got blown off, revealing a deep dark opening. That was not the what J'onn was referring to of course. Instead, a fleet of enemy aircraft came from within the mountain and were hot on their heels, with more coming, following behind the main fleet. They were triangular in shape and looked like flying gray manta rays with their right wing colored pink. They also had the same weird alien pattern in front.

Vegito whistled at the sheer number of flyers emerging from the mountain's opening as even he had never fought that number of enemies before. Suddenly, he sensed several Ki signatures approaching his direction at a fast speed, but one of them had speeds multiple times faster than the others.

Firing laser beams from below, Superman and the Batwing flew to the side opposite of each other, narrowly dodging the beams. Maneuvering around narrow spaces between the cliffs and mountains, Batman still couldn't shake the fleet off as they continued to fire at their beams and he started to have troubles dodging them. Happened to be heading towards the group that was chasing the Batman and J'onn, Superman flew in straight with his super speed, smashing through one of the flyers in the group, taking it down. Turning around, Superman flew towards the group of flyers pursuing him and tried to smash through them but got shot instead, with the force of the laser beam pushing him in the opposite direction, causing him to crash land on one of the cliffs on a mountain nearby.

Within the Batwing, the Dark Knight's piloting skills were being pushed to its limits, dodging laser beams and maneuvering the rough terrain. He approached a narrow opening between two cliffs and tilted the Batwing, barely making it past. A few the enemy fliers managed to make it past the narrow opening but the rest of the fleet avoided when one of them crashed when trying to get through.

Out in the open with nowhere to run, the Batwing was now completely exposed to attacks. The enemy aircraft fired at the Batwing and one of the beams hit and broke off one of its wings. With the Batman and J'onn J'onzz inside, the Batwing started to lose altitude, but Batman would not give up. He tried to steer the plane so that it would land safely, but the momentum from the plane swirling was making it impossible to do so. The plane continued to plummet and but out of a sudden, it slowed to a sudden stop and it jerked a little, causing an alarmed and confused Batman to look left and right of his surroundings. He noticed that his surroundings became greenish in color, "**What happened?**" Asked Batman.

J'onn merely replied, "**Help has arrived.**"

Looking above, Batman saw a beam of green light which he guess was probably responsible for saving their life. Tracing the beam to its source, he saw a dark skinned man wearing a black and green tight suit with a green emblem in the middle of his chest. He also wore a ring which was the item responsible for producing the green beam of light which was somehow holding the Batwing in mid-air. He was John Stewart, also known as the Green Lantern. He wanted to move the Batwing to a safe location but was distracted as the alien flyers fired at him. It was when a shadow of someone passed him and he looked up, seeing a woman with wings and wore an outfit that consisted of a yellow top, and a black and red bottom while wearing a hawk mask. She also wielded a mace which crackled with electricity as she held it with both hands, which formed an electrical barrier of sorts around the spikey head of the mace. This was Hawk Girl from the planet Thanagar.

"**Uraagh!**" Hawk Girl roared and flew towards one of the enemy flyers, swinging her energy infused mace down on the flyer, smashing a hole through its roof. As the flyer exploded, she did a front flip off the exploded flyer and using the momentum from the flip, she swung her mace once more at the next enemy flyer, hitting it at its base before flying off as it explodes as well.**  
**

"**Hawk girl? What's she doing here?**" Batman asked confused at how the Earth's super heroes are arriving one after another to aid them, he didn't contact them for help, and neither did Superman. J'onn Jonzz ignored his question and simply phased through the canopy of the Batwing, using his ability to fly while the Green Lantern moved the damaged Batwing onto higher grounds. The Batman was out of commission, and he had to sit this one out as much as he hated it. J'onn then joined up with the Green Lantern in the air along with the arrival of Superman and Hawk Girl.

"**Sorry I'm late, I had some urgent business to attend to.**" John apologized as the four super heroes flew off to combat the fleet of alien flyers.

"**Still missing the other two. They should be arriving any moment now.**" Vegito said, still with his arms folded, leaning against the mountain top.

Charging in, they tore through a group of flyers with their individual super powers. A flyer fired its beams at Hawk Girl, who evaded them before going in melee range, swinging her crackling mace down on one of the flyer's wing, then flying to its other side and doing the same before flying off to battle the next one, leaving the flyer to explode from the damage. John Stewart fired his own beam using his ring, tearing apart an incoming flyer, blowing it up. J'onn J'onzz turned intangible, positioning himself such that there were two flyers in opposite directions of him, making them fire through him, destroying each other. Superman simply used his super strength and speed to fly and tear through multiple flyers with ease.

As she was being fired upon and chased by a flyer, stray laser beam hit the cliff beside Hawk Girl and the force from the explosion knocked her off the sky, landing on a another cliff on the opposite side. When she tried to get up, the alien flyer that was chasing her was closing in, preparing to fire its beams. It was then when a beauty descended from the sky in front of her wearing silver trimmed red leggings and gold trimmed red and blue one piece suit. She also wore a pear of silver bracelets and a golden tiara with a red star imprinted in the middle."**Allow me.**" Said the beauty, as she starred confidently at the enemy with her sapphire blue eyes. The enemy aircraft fired continuous bursts of beams at the newcomer which she swiftly deflected them all with her silver bracelets, a few which got deflected back at the flyer, taking it down with its own attacks.

However, the flyer fell towards the newcomer and Hawk Girl and both of them braced for impact, but it never came. John projected a barrier with his ring, shielding the two damsels in distress from the falling flyer. "**Who's the rookie in the tiara?**" John asked as Superman appeared behind him holding an enemy flyer.

"**I'm not sure. Urgh!**" Grunted Superman as he tossed the flyer he was holding to the side, crashing it against a cliff.

More beams are fired as two more flyers appeared, catching them off-guard. Superman got shot and was sent crashing onto the walls of a cliff, John shielded himself with his power ring, while the newcomer deflected as many beams as she could. Appearing as a red and yellow streak, he ran circles around the two flyers and generated a tornado, trapping them in mid-air inside the tornado where they smashed into each other. Seeing that they could not win, the rest of the fleet flew off.

"**Even the flash is here?**" Batman said as he narrowly dodged the falling debris. The red and yellow streak went off in another direction before suddenly reappearing again and stopping next to Batman, holding onto a black piece of object which looked like the a piece of the Batwing which got blown off earlier. "**Hey Bats, I think you dropped this.**" Said the Flash with a smile on his face. Wearing a red costume with lightning designs on his suit, he held the title of "The Fastest Man Alive", and more importantly, known as The Flash, Wally West. Eventually, Superman and the newcomer arrived next to Batman, and with her revealing outfit and beauty, she immediately caught the attention of Flash.

"**Wow, where have you been all my life?**" Commented Flash half jokingly as he was entranced by the newcomer's beauty.

"**Themyscira.**" The newcomer replied.

"**Huh?**"

"**The home of the Amazons, I always thought it was merely a legend.**" Hawk Girl filled in on the details, as she landed, along with John Stewart and J'onn J'onzz.

"**I assure you, it is as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of he Amazons.**" Assured the newcomer, Diana.

"**Pinch me, I must be dreaming****\- Ow!**" Cried the Flash as Superman gave him a slight jab with his elbow.

Diana continued, "**Themyscira is protected by the Gods, but I couldn't idly standby as the rest of the world is in danger.**"

"**It was lucky you showed up when you did.**" Said Superman.

"**No, not luck.**" J'onn interrupted as everyone turned their attention towards him. "**I summoned them. But we're still short of one person.**"

"**What do you mean?**" Batman asked coldly while everyone looked at each other and then back at J'onn, wanting an answer.

Above them on a cliff near the mountain top, a certain black haired Saiyan smirked as he levitated and floated outwards in the open space away from the mountain, spotting a group of enemies approaching. It was his turn to play.

Unfortunately for Batman, he is not going to get his answers anytime soon as laser beams narrowly missed all of them, it was a miracle that none of them got hit. The group of enemy flyers that shot at them flew past them overhead, and they brought reinforcements. A group of alien walkers arrived before them, charging their lasers as the team was caught off guard.

It was when the team of super heroes got into their fighting stances, ready to face the army head on, a bright yellow beam of solid physical energy shot out from the top right corner of their eyes, easily piercing through the head of the walker closest to them, stopping halfway in mid-air, not continuing towards the ground as if time had stopped. The charging energy from the pierced walker died out as the rest of the walkers stopped charging their beams and turned towards the source of the beam, which prompted the team of heroes to look as well.

Descending towards them with the energy beam still intact coming from his two fingers, a certain raven haired man remarked, "**He means me Bats.**" Picking up the conversation from where they last got interrupted. Dismissing the beam, the walker exploded and the man hovered in mid-air in front of the heroes, facing the group of reinforcement aliens with a serious yet cocky attitude.

"**He's not seriously going to do what I think he's about to do, right?**" Hawk Girl questioned, not taking her eyes off the unknown person who just took down a walker with that energy attack of his.

"**That guy's insane, there's no way he could take on all of them, he's gonna get himself killed!**" John exclaimed as he had never seen anyone as reckless as this guy.

Charging their beams, the green lantern constructed a dome shaped shield around the team as he braced himself from the attack. The walkers blasted their fully charged beams directly at the new guy, causing an explosion on impact. As smoke filled the air, everyone watched on as no one knew if the new guy was dead. No one, not even Superman could have taken on that attack unharmed. Slowly the smoke cleared, everyone starred at disbelief.

"**Really? I was expecting something out of that blast though.**" With his palm straight out in front of him, the new comer appeared to have taken no damage, not even his clothes were affected, it was as if his clothes were made out of some strong resistant fabric or something.

"**No way...**" The Flash could only stare and admire the magnificent display of strength by the new guy. Whoever he is, it was a good thing that he does not seem to be one of them.**  
**

"**My turn.**" The man said, as he spread out his five fingers, each charging a little ball of energy of some sorts no bigger than a marble before they scattering forward, spreading out, homing towards and hitting the remaining walkers right in their muzzles, causing them to explode of the inside out. The group flyers from before returned and flew past, turning around at a distant in front. The man let out arrogant smirk as he retracted his fingers as if signalling the flyers to stop.**  
**

"**What's he up to now?**" John wondered aloud.

The group of alien flyers approached and at the same time when they fired their lasers, the team heard the man shout, "**Big Bang Attack!**" Before a blue energy sphere four times the size of a basket ball expanded instantly in front of his palm and shot forward. The laser beams from the flyers impacted the blue energy sphere harmlessly and as it collided with the flyer in the middle of the group, detonating, and the explosion expanding outwards, obliterating the entire group of flyers.

What came next was a moment of silence as the man turned around and levitated towards them, landing to meet the team. The man was wearing a blue colored Gi with an orange shirt underneath, as well as white colored boots and gloves, and also a pair of yellow earrings. His hair was raven black and spiked upwards as if defying gravity, with a widow peak and two bangs sticking out looking like a downward "V" shape. "**So I take it as you are the Earth's protectors?**" The raven haired man spoke with a friendly and carefree look, breaking the ice cold silence.

Superman stepped out to meet the man face to face, he noticed that the man's voice sounded unique, almost as if it was a mixture of two different voices, he has never encountered someone with such a strange sounding voice before. "**Yes we are, my name is Superman, protector of the City Metropolis, and this is Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, The Flash, The Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawk Girl, J'onn J'onzz, and Diana, Princess of the Amazons.**" Said Superman, introducing each of the Earth's super heroes. "**And who might you be, I've never seen you around before.**"

"**You can call me Vegito. ****I'm a Saiyan, and I came from Earth in another Dimension.**" Vegito replied truthfully.

"**Another dimension? For what purpose did you come here? Don't tell me you came here just to warn us about the invasion.**" John Stewart had questions regarding the fact where he said he was from another Dimension.

He promised that he would forget, and put the past behind him when he stepped through the portal, but the question John asked made him recall his previous home, his friends, his family. Looking down on the floor with his fists clenched, Vegito's memories of his life back in his dimension caused him to form a painful expression as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the emotions that were boiling to the surface. Batman watched as he recognized this expression, it was the same expression he had when he lost his parents at a very young age, and he knew this man was telling the truth, for no one could possibly force an expression like that without going through whatever that caused it.

Regaining control over his emotions, Vegito calmed down before he explained his arrival. "**First off, you'll have to know that I was originally two different people.**"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. How was it possible? They had to know.

"**I am the result of two powerful Saiyans who fused together using these pair of earrings called the Potara Earrings.**" Vegito explained as he pointed to the two Potara Earrings he wore. "**And because of how these earrings were made, my existence threatened the balance and stability of my dimension, causing it to ultimately collapse and disappear if I continued to exist. Therefore, I had no choice but to leave my dimension, for the sake of every living creature, my friends and family, so that they could continue to live, and not perish just because of me.**"**  
**

Everyone pitied the Saiyan, for it was just unfair for him, but they also respected him for his decision of leaving his dimension, parting ways with the people whom he cherished and loved.

"**I'm sorry.**" The Green Lantern apologized, he felt bad for suspecting the Saiyan.

"**It's alright, I mean if it was me, I too wouldn't be too trusting on someone who appeared out of nowhere right?**" Vegito laughed off the matter as if it does not affect him at all.

Vegito had the team's respect, and especially Batman's. Before them stood a man who had lost everything, his friends, his family and his dimension, but he did not lose himself in revenge nor anger, and in fact he still appeared cheerful.

"**Anyways, we need to know about the alien invaders and why they are here.**" Vegito changed the topic, focusing on the invasion.

"**Yes and that is why I have contacted everyone here.**" Said J'onn as everyone shifted their attention towards him including Vegito. J'onn begun from back when he was still in Mars and where his race was still around, living peacefully on Mars. But the peace was soon broken as invaders from the unknown space came crashing into their home planet and started destroying everything on sight. They called themselves the Imperium, and planned to take over Mars, to feed on the Martian race, along with their shape-shifting abilities. With all of Mars conquered, a small group of Martians invaded and tried to take down the Imperium's core, succeeding at the cost of their lives. Only one Martian survived, and he was the only survivor of his race, who J'onn revealed to be himself. J'onn at that time sealed the Imperium away in stasis, but they got released by astronauts many years later while he was in the hibernation state to preserve himself. And now with nothing to feed upon, they set their sights on Earth, planning to replicate what they did on Mars to Earth, hence the invasion. Finishing his story, he gave the team and Vegito some time to digest the information before he spoke again, "**As we speak, the invasion has already spread world wide, and their forces are increasing.**"

"**Then we gotta stop them before it's too late.**" The Green Latern spoke with confidence.

"**It may already be too late.**" Said J'onn.

"**Not when I'm around.**" Vegito said in confidence.

"**I have lost everything and this Earth is the only place I've got left called home. I'm not gonna just let some little thieves take it from me.**" The team agreed, it is still too early to give up, this is their home and they will protect it to the very end.

* * *

**Vegito has finally revealed himself to the league and he did leave a darn good impression on the league members. And finally, Vegito and the leaguers are going to officially face off the Imperium in the next chapter! Also, don't forget to visit my profile to vote for the series that you want to see in the next Dragon Ball Z crossover fanfic! (PM me after you've vote if you have any crossover series you want me to write. Who knows? My third fanfic might just include your favourite crossover series!)**

**-IcyPath**


	6. Chapter 5

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (Animated TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Hey there readers, it has been months since I updated this fanfic. I just want to apologize for not releasing chapters on a weekly basis as promised because my schedule didn't allow me to. To be honest, it was also due to me not knowing how to make Vegito participate in fights without one shot killing every single threat given how powerful he is. Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regroup**

"**We are reporting live from Metropolis. The alien walkers continue to clear the area around the impact site.**" A reporter commented while the alien walkers fired beams, destroying ground troops that tried to get too close to the meteor.

"**General Wells, the military seems unable to stop them, why?**"

The general of the U.S. army replied, "**All our big missiles have been disarmed, and our self-proclaimed protector isn't here to save us.**"

A sudden rumbling from the meteor caught the attention of everyone, and the noise only grew louder. Yellowish smog shot out from within the meteor as it started to crumble, revealing black bio-mechanical tendrils that reached upwards. Everyone could only stare helplessly as the tendrils merged into what looked like a factory of sorts, pumping the same yellowish smog from before into the atmosphere, while drilling into the earth with its drill.

At a distance away where the heroes are, Vegito sensed huge disturbances of Ki in a few places around the world.

"**Looks like it's starting.**" Everyone turned to the Saiyan and then towards the direction he was looking. Dark yellowish cumulonimbus clouds filled the sky, expanding outwards.

"**What are they doing?**" Hawk Girl was curious about the current situation.

"**The invaders are nocturnal, they are setting up these factories to block out the sun.**" J'onn also mentioned that inside each factory has a core that powers the entire structure called the matrix crystal. Thus removing the crystal would shut down the entire factory.

The Flash eyed Batman. "**Friends of yours?**" He joked. The flash always tried to keep things cool, he disliked being in tensed situations.

"**This is no laughing matter.**" The batman replied in a serious tone, clearly annoyed by Flash's attitude of taking everything lightly.

Seeing as his efforts to lighten up the mood did not have any effect, the Flash gave up. "**Couldn't you cook up another one of those gas that you used to take out those aliens?**" He asked J'onn who replied that it was impossible as the ingredients can only be found on Mars, which was already depleted of its resources.

"**Or, w****e could take down those factories.**" Vegito remarked, Diana agreed as she was about to say the same thing.

"**This isn't an amateur's game you two.**" Though he saw what they could do, John Stewart did not trust on the two newcomers' abilities to handle the situation.

Diana could not let her pride as an Amazon warrior be brought down like that. She flaunted her strength with her words, "**We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?**" She stared directly at Lantern.

"**An amateur you say? Wanna have a go at it right now?**" Vegito smirked while having his arms folded. He did not mind having a little spar, you know, as a warm up before engaging the current situation the Earth is currently facing.

"**Why you...**" John readied his ring as it glowed a green hue.

Not wanting any conflict, Superman jumped in between the trio. "**Now, l****et's not fight among ourselves...**" The Man of Steel had never handled conflicts between teammates before, well, he had no experience being in such a big team either. Thus it felt a little awkward.

"**Yeah dude, didn't you see how Princess handled herself? Don't even get me started on that guy!**" The newcomers sure have left quite an impression on Flash at least, as he seemed excited at them.

"**Flash is right.**" Superman admitted. "**We would need all the help we can get at this point.**"

"**But... Ugh, fine. We'll split into 4 teams then.**" Green Lantern seemed hesitant but gave up eventually as the Man of Steel was right. They cannot afford to fight among themselves, especially when an invasion was underway.

Before anyone could react, Flash sped beside Diana, "**I'm with the Amazon.**" Causing Diana to be at a lost for words. The heroes soon went to their respective designations in teams of two.

Towards Africa, a red blur and green streak of light was speeding across the ocean.

"**You are no fun!**" Flash complained. Well, he wanted to team up with the hot princess of Amazon but no, as John said that he would risk the mission with "distractions" around.

"**There is no 'fun' in this. We are on a mission and-**"

"**Yeah, yeah, I hear ya...**" Cutting his speech, Flash grumbled in his mind as he was getting tired of John's nagging.

The two super heroes raced towards Africa, reaching their destination faster than any transportation Earth could offer.

Stopping on top a cliff, The Green Lantern and Flash spotted their target. A black bio-mechanical factory taller than the trees around it surrounded by patrolling alien walkers.

"**There's our target. Alright listen up, here's the plan.**"

"**What plan? We go in and kick their butts, right?**" Flash interrupted, as John was about to explain his strategy in infiltrating the factory.

The speedster sped down the cliff, leaving Green Lantern behind, grunting for how hot-headed Flash was.

Stopping just before one of the alien walkers, Flash tried to get its attention.

***Whistle***

"**Hey, over here!**" He waved and succeeded as the walker turned around spotting an enemy. As soon as it did, it shot its beams thinking that it could catch its target by surprise. The Flash, with his abnormally fast reaction thanks to his superpowers, sidestepped the laser beam as it hit the ground, leaving behind a small smoking crater.

"**Ha! Missed me!**" Flash stuck his tongue out. He raced under the walker, through it, and pass two other walkers. He was confident in his speed, dodging all the attacks fired by the walkers with ease.

Green Lantern watched on as his teammate ran circles around the alien walkers and thought that now was the right time to strike while they were preoccupied. As he was about to make his move, Flash stepped on a well camouflaged trap and got blown upwards, landing in a puddle of sticky substance.

"**Nggh!**" Flash grunted as he tried to free himself from what ever that was trapping him. The substance quickly hardened and immobilized the speedster leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Green Lantern could only face-palm before flying to his aid.

With his ring shining a green hue he pushed his ring arm forward, shooting a beam of pure green, dissecting one of the legs of a walker that was about to make its shot at its fallen prey. The incapacitated walker wobbled to keep itself balanced but soon fell over. The other walkers fired at the new threat who formed a green spherical shield with his ring, shielding himself. Seeing that their attacks could not penetrate the shield, the walkers recharged their beams for a more powerful shot. Green Lantern took this opening as a chance and brought down his shield. He focused his will and formed a giant green fist of pure energy which he swung, hitting one of the walker, causing it to topple and crash into the other, bringing both down for the count.

"**Heh heh.**" Flash grinned as John descended towards him.

"**I hope the other teams are having better luck than we are!**" John scolded as he helped undo the hardened substance that was trapping the speedster.

In Egypt, beside a sphinx was a tall black alien structure guarded by a walker. It was lightly guarded as the invaders thought that it was okay since it was in the middle of nowhere. Below the sphinx, Diana was hiding behind some fallen pillars waiting for the right time to strike. Batman returned back to Diana, as he had surveyed the area stealthily.

"**Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way.**" Diana criticized the way Batman was handling the situation.

"**You can't go charging in blindly without finding a weak spot.**" Batman lectured.

"**Anyways, I've surveyed the factory's perimeter and there isn't a way in.**"

"**Then we'll make our own.**" Diana got tired of sneaking around, something has to be done. She flew towards the sole walker while equipping her golden lasso.

'_Let's see what she can do._' Batman thought to himself. This is the perfect opportunity to find out what ability this newcomer possesses.

As Diana flew close enough, she threw the loop of her lasso which latched onto one of the walker's limbs. She flew around it making one complete round before landing on the same leg that the lasso first latched on.

"**Hera, give me strength!**" With a grunt, Diana pulled using her superhuman strength, tightening the lasso rope as the walker's limbs got pulled together.

With its center of gravity shifted off balance, the walker struggled before losing its balance, crashing a hole in the factory.

Diana stood atop the fallen walker's head with a prideful look on her face. "**There's your way in.**" She declared as she flew in signalling her ally to follow.

"**She's not bad at all.**" Batman seemed impressed with his teammate. Entering through the hole Diana made, he was immediately met with a battle scene with Diana deflecting laser beams with her bracelets. The aliens seem to be retreating deeper back into the factory.

"**They are running like cowards, what are you waiting for?**" Diana blocked the last beam fired at her before giving chase. As the aliens retreated, Batman made a mental note on how they were being extra careful not to walk into the spots with sunlight shone through the holes made by Diana earlier. '_So they have a thing with sunlight._' He noted as he followed Diana further into the structure.

In the middle of Tokyo, a city in Japan, Vegito stood with one leg resting on the roof edge, his body bent slightly forward with his arm resting on his bent knee, studying the alien structure that was before him. A translucent figure emerged from under the roof, shifting through the solid material. As if he had an eye at the back of his head, Vegito spoke to the figure while facing front.

"**So how did your little scout mission go J'onn?**" The Saiyan spoke with a bit of an intent to poke fun at the Martian.

"**I've scouted the outer walls and there appears to be no way in.**" Being born of a race that could keep their emotions well in check, J'onn was not affected by Vegito's attitude.

He could have brought the entire structure down in a simple ki blast, but having some fun before eliminating an opponent or a threat is just part of his character. Since there was no way in, he will just have to make one. Folding his fingers like a gun, he pointed his index finger towards the alien factory. J'onn raised an eyelid (he doesn't have eyebrows so... yeah), curious at what his teammate was trying to do.

"**Can I trust you to care of those outside? Leave the inside to me, I wanna have some fun.**" J'onn at first did not know what the Saiyan meant until Vegito fired a tiny ki blast towards the base of the factory as if firing off a gun. The ki blast impacted and blew a large hole through the factory to allow Vegito to fly in, leaving behind J'onn to fend for himself as the alien walkers located him.

'_I cannot grasp what this Saiyan is thinking. He finds this amusing?_' His thoughts were interrupted as one of the alien walker fired a beam at him which phased through his body as if hitting an illusion, well not quite. It was his ability that allows him to manipulate his molecular structure such that matter would pass right through him, vice-versa.

Retaliating, J'onn materialized and flew towards the alien walker's head, giving it a solid uppercut, causing it to stumble back. Seeing as they were under attack, the other alien walker took a shot at the threat, only to find its beams passing through its target.

While J'onn was engaging the alien walkers in combat outside, a brawl was underway inside the alien factory. The invader foot soldiers fired their energy guns at the enemy that breached their defenses. The shots fired were hitting the target as intended but other than that it did no damage.

"**C'mon, fighting with guns ain't fair ya know.**" Vegito let out a yawn before giving a sharp stare that sent a kiai attack that caused the alien guns to explode.

"**That's better. You guy's aren't scared of just one person without your guns right?**" Vegito folded his arms as he taunted the alien foot soldiers.

Taking the bait, the aliens charged one after the other, clearly agitated by the taunt. One of them gave a right hook that landed on Vegito's cheeks but the latter seemed unfazed by that attack.

"**You call that that a punch?**" Vegito brought his arm back and delivered his own causing the alien in front of him to literally splatter with its slime body flying outwards.

Surprised by the unexpected reaction he chuckled, "**Heh heh, ****I might have overdone it a little. I promise I'll try to hold back.**" His confidence ever present.

With the rest of the aliens pouncing unto him, Vegito dodged one of them, causing it to land face first onto the ground. Again, he folded his arms before he kneed another square in the gut area, stunning it for a brief moment before back kicking it towards another. And now, he was plainly dodging punches from another two.

"**Now I'm just using my legs and you guys can't even hit me? Such a disappointment.**" Vegito said in a disappointed tone before falling backwards on his back to dodge two punches. Bending his legs towards his chest, he kicks them both outwards planting them right on the chin of the two aliens, before flipping back up as his victims flew a few meters upwards before descending back on the ground with a thud.

"**This is getting boring, how bout we end this right now?**" Vegito grew tired of playing around since his opponents were not even close to being warm-up material. He unfolded his arms and with speeds on a league of his own, disappearing and reappearing before reappearing behind the group. From the moment he disappeared, before their brains could even register what happened, they blacked out and fell on the ground. Everything happened at an instant where Vegito moved towards each of the alien foot soldiers and giving them a hard chop to their necks. They were outclassed and outmatched.

"_Let's see. I'll give myself fifteen- no ten minutes to take out every single alien in this factory and find the central core._" With an challenge set for himself, Vegito homed in on the nearest enemy ki signature and flew towards the source.

Back in Metropolis, Superman and Hawkgirl are currently engaged in combat with alien walkers. Crackling with energy, Hawkgirl swung her energy infused mace against the walker's head, stunning it for a brief moment before catching her momentum and swinging another. The alien walker stumbled a few steps back and without anytime to recover, Hawkgirl mustered her strength and did an upper swing, the impact causing a crack to appear where her weapon had hit. The walker fell like a tree and remained on the ground, unable to get back up anymore.

Firing its highly concentrated beams, the other alien walker was having a hard time hitting its target. The Man of Steel dodged each fired beam as he flew towards the alien head. Cupping his hands together, he brought them downwards with such force that one could feel the shock wave as his hands impacted the walker's head. It stumbled a bit as Superman cocked back his fists before thrusting it forward, toppling the giant over.

As the walker crashed onto the ground, Superman flew down towards one of its limbs, performing a karate chop with his firm hands that broke and bisected it from the main body. Hoisting it above his head, it was as if he was carrying a giant javelin, the only difference that it was a white alien limb.

Hawkgirl continued to hammer the living daylight out of the crippled alien walker when the Man of Steel flew over carrying a giant alien limb.

"**Stay clear! Ugh!**" Superman grunted before propelling the white limb towards the factory, piercing a hole through. The aliens inhabitants got surprised by the sudden breach in the factory's defensive walls. Only to be knocked out by Superman who flew in after the object he threw.

As Hawkgirl caught up, reinforcements came to try and fend off the pair of intruders.

"**Stand back, I'll-**" The Man of Steel got interrupted halfway as Hawkgirl flew forward with a mighty war cry and started obliterating the reinforcements. Superman could only stare in shock of her battle fury as he dodged an alien sent flying by her mace, splattering upon hitting the wall.

"**What?**" Hawkgirl returned to her composed state as she walked pass what ever that was left of the reinforcements (if any). "**There is a time for words and a time for action.**"

Superman just shrugged and followed closely behind as they venture deeper into the enemy's territory.

"**They are close. I can almost smell them.**" Hawkgirl sniffed the air while being in high alert, her eyes darting everywhere as if in search of prey.

"**We****re you always so eager to fight?**" Superman had to ask as he felt that she had an unusual thirst for battle. She would just charge right towards the enemy just like a foot soldier in a warzone.

"**My home Thanagar was like a war zone. There, one must strike first, or die.**" Hawkgirl spoke from experience while being on high alert. They stopped on their tracks as there were multiple entrances before them.

A sudden beam was fired out of nowhere and both Superman and Hawkgirl dodged out of reflex. Turning around, they see some alien troopers running away as some weird bio-substance was creeping out from the sides of the entrances completely sealing them off. Holes near the walls emitted yellowish gases in large amounts, filling the room over time.

***Cough cough, ack, cough cough*** The gas seemed to be poisonous as Hawkgirl could feel herself slowly losing consciousness. Her head spun as she inhaled more of the gas while numbness started to take over her body. She collapsed soon after her body was overtaken by paralysis.

"**Hawkgirl hang on, I'll try to get us out of here!**" Superman seemed immune to the gas probably because he was Kryptonian. Turning around, The Man of Steel tried to grab hold of the bio-substance that sealed them in, thinking that he could just tear it down. But the moment his skin came into contact with it, the substance delivered a massive electrical current that repeatedly shocked the Man of Steel. "**Aaarrggghhh!**" Superman screamed in agony before he blacked out.

Back in Egypt, Batman and Diana finally reached the heart of the alien factory and it is crawling with those white alien humanoids. A few stories above, the matrix crystal is suspended in some kind of orange energy field.

"**There's the matrix crystal.**" Batman pointed the location of the matrix crystal to Diana. "**We'll need to create a distraction.**"

Executing their strategy, Batman threw an explosive batarang which lodged itself firmly onto the ceiling near some of the alien humanoids that were busy tapping away on their computer systems. The resulting explosion threw some of the aliens off their feet and alien machinery that were within range also blew up, causing a chained explosion. The entire factory was currently thrown into panic and confusion.

Taking advantage of the situation, Diana flew towards one of the pipes and gave a tug, dislodging it, causing toxic alien gas to spew in large amounts. The pressure, due to the sudden release in large amounts of compressed gas, threw one of the alien that was standing beside off a platform.

Using his bat grapple, Batman launched himself towards the matrix crystal, surprising one of the alien foot soldier guarding it. Before the alien could make a shot, the Dark Knight grabbed the alien by its arm and flung it off the platform, leaving it to scream as it fell down below.

"**I've got it Diana, let's go!**" Batman signaled to Diana as he fired his bat grapple and swung down towards the floor level while Diana flew towards the exit. One of the aliens caught sight of their enemies escaping and quickly hit a button which caused the exit to start sealing itself.

Diana picked up Batman along the way and carried him by his underarms. Seeing as the exit was sealing itself, she increased her speed while the aliens were firing at them from behind.

"**Argh!**" One of the shots fired hit Batman on the leg as they flew through the exit which sealed completely just as they passed through it.

"**Batman! Are you alright?**" Diana was rather concerned with the wound on Batman's leg. It was burnt from the beam earlier and the pain was so bad that he could not stand.

"**I'll live.**" Just as Batman reassured Diana that his wound was nothing to be worried about, they were contacted by J'onn telepathically to regroup with the rest at Metropolis. As the link ended, Diana picked up Batman and flew towards Metropolis.

Back in Japan, the alien walkers have already been disposed of by J'onn. He had just finished contacting both Batman ad Diana when a sudden explosion of the alien factory behind caught his attention. If he remembered correctly, Vegito was still inside and the explosion means... no, he could still sense his energy, he was still alive. Soon enough, Vegito was seen walking out from the smoke caused by the explosion, while his hand fanned the smoke away from his nose.

"**Man, that is some smoke! Someone should really sue these guys for air pollution.**" Vegito joked.

"**To be able to joke after destroying one of those factories single-handedly, you must be quite a powerful fighter.**" J'onn was amazed at the feats that the Saiyan had accomplished.

"**You could say that.**" Vegito merely shrugged while maintaining a care-free attitude.

"**In any case, we've got to head back and regroup in Metropolis.**" J'onn never mentioned why but Vegito merely agreed as he already knew the reason. In actual fact, Vegito had been constantly monitoring everyone's condition ever since they split into groups. He knew that Superman and Hawkgirl were in trouble as their ki dropped significantly whereas Batman was injured. The two of them took off to the skies towards Metropolis to regroup with the others.

* * *

**Finally some fight scenes for Vegito! Also after reading some of your reviews, I had to do something and make some of the scenes play out differently and come up with some original scenes to make the story more interesting. From here on, I'll try to diverge away from the original scenes while still keeping some of the plot and story line intact. And thanks for all of your reviews as they can help me write better and point out flaws with my fanfic. Please, with more reviews I can write better, so feel free to leave more reviews to help me improve ^^**

**-IcyPath**


	7. Chapter 6

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (Animated TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Finally posted a new chapter (yaaay~!) and Vegito's gonna get some more action in this chapter (yaaay! for Vegito fans). I'm still trying to figure out how to better write the action scenes as I find myself focusing too much on a character and end up giving him/her most of the limelight during a fight. I'll try to balance it out as I continue producing more chapters. Well, practice makes perfect right? :)**

**Also, regarding the pairings for this story, I've not thought that much about it yet as I don't find it necessary for Vegito to start a relationship just yet but then again, that doesn't mean he won't ;)**

**Therefore I'm open to suggestions from my fellow FanFiction readers out there who are reading Justice League Z to choose a partner whom you want to see with Vegito.**

**And to end it off, again, I apologize for the long waiting time. In any case, please enjoy and review Chapter 6 of Justice League Z! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Imperium**

Lightning stuck from yellow cumulonimbus clouds that filled the skies of the city Metropolis. A bio-mechanical alien factory stood, taller than the neighboring buildings, as it continues to drill into the Earth while pumping out more of the yellowish toxic gas into the atmosphere. By now, the entire city had fallen into darkness as the gas had already spread throughout, blocking out the sun. The invaders got what they desired, eternal darkness.

On the roof of a building not far from where the alien factory was, Vegito and J'onn landed from their flight. It was where they were going to meet up with the others.

"**Hey J'onn.**" Asked Vegito. "**For what purpose do you think the heroes of this Earth hide their true identity?**"

"**For many reasons. Sone do not wish for their civilian life to be affected and yet they wish to be the hero of their people, while others simply hide their identites for various safety reasons.**" J'onn replied.

"**Back in my world, we don't really see the point in hiding our identities. We are what we are, helping people openly, doing things honestly without having to hide anything from anyone.**" Vegito said as he recalled his memories.

"**I guess it's each to their own preferences. Though, I'm never putting on one of those silly looking costumes.**" Vegito chuckled.

"**You seem pretty wise from the way you speak.**" J'onn smiled as he complimented him.

"**Hey, two minds in one remember?**" Vegito joked while pointing to his temple.

A red blur sped up the building, followed by John whose greenish aura disappeared as he landed beside Flash. They were soon greeted with Diana who was carrying a wounded Batman.

Making sure that she does not aggravate his injuries, Diana gently placed Batman down on the roof as everyone gathered.

"**What happened to Bats?**" Flash was the first to show concern. As the fastest man alive, he has got to be the fastest in showing concern too.

"**He got shot by one of the foot soldiers while we were trying to escape the factory.**" Diana replied.

Batman grunted as the wound stung. He knew that he would not be able to carry on fighting in his current condition as much as he hates it.

"**He can't fight alongside us anymore, not with a leg like that.**" John's remark only gotten him a bat glare which caused him to back off briefly.

"**Green Lantern is right. You will only aggravate your wound if you were to continue fighting.**" J'onn agreed with the Green Lantern.

"**I don't need you guys to tell me what I can or cannot do. It is my decision whether I can continue fighting or not.**" Batman cringed as a sharp pain came from his wound.

"**Stop being so stubborn!**" Diana reprimanded as she felt irritated by his actions.

Vegito sighed as he unfolded his arms as he knelt down beside Batman.

"**What are you-?**" Batman said in his usual demanding voice but Vegito cut him off by placing his palm above the wound, which a yellow glow formed around his palm as Vegito concentrated. The wounds on Batman's leg healing rapidly.

"**There, as good as new.**" Said Vegito as he stood up, satisfied with the result. Batman's eyes widened in disbelief the moment he tried flexing his leg muscles. It was like the injury was never there to begin with.

"**Now that was unexpected. You have healing powers as well?**" Green Lantern remarked.

"**Cool! Now we have a medic on our team.**" Flash joked.

"**Well, I can only heal minor physical injuries such as cuts and burns, so it's not that great of an asset.**" Vegito rubbed the back of his head while grinning.

The entire city was in the state of chaos. Building were either severely damaged, people were either fleeing for their lives or stealing stuff since the world was "about to end".

"**Perhaps Mother was right about mankind. They act like untamed savages.**" Diana shook her head with displease as she saw two men robbed a store.

"**You made your assumption just from that****? Oh please.**" Vegito scoffed, earning a stare from Diana which he brushed off.

"**Do not judge them too quickly. They act out of fear.**" J'onn corrected her views.

"**You should be more observant princess.**" Vegito took off the building towards two men who were trying to move a fallen debris. It was then where Diana's view on mankind took a turn for the better.

"**Help! There's a little girl trapped underneath!**" The two rugged men pleaded for help as the debris would not budge.

Landing beside them, Vegito lifted the debris and flung it aside with ease, revealing a frightened young girl who was in tears. Diana landed beside the girl, bringing her up to her feet.

"**There there, it's okay now.**" Diana comforted the girl.

"**We'll take the girl to her mother. Saw her leaving for help not too long ago. Thanks.**" The two men thanked the heroes as they took the girl to her mother.

"**Well?**" Vegito smirked."**Pretty helpful for a bunch of savages don't cha think?**"

Diana agreed that she was naive and simply looking at things in a shallow manner.

"**Perhaps there is more to mankind which I have yet to discover.**" She reflected on her words earlier as she waved to the girl.

"**Just in case you guys haven't noticed, but we're still short of two person.**" Green Lantern raised a concern which caused everyone to realize that Superman and Hawk Girl are missing.

J'onn's eyes glowed yellow which led everyone to wonder what he was doing, except for a certain Saiyan.

"**Superman and Hawk Girl, they're in trouble.**" He spoke which made everyone wonder how he knew of their condition.

"**What makes you so sure?**" Green Lantern asked.

"**He's right. They are currently unconscious and are being held captive in a factory nearby.**" Vegito simply responded, supporting J'onn's statement.

"**How do you guys even figure these stuff out?**" Flash was puzzled.

"**I can sense them.**" J'onn replied while Vegito remained silent. To him, it was not that big of a deal to be able to sense others. Heck, he could even sense every living being on this planet and beyond.

"**We can save the conversation for later. Right now we got to make rescuing Hawk Girl and Superman our top priority.**" Batman interrupted. They cannot afford to waste anymore time.

With the decision made, the team made their way towards the factory closest to them. It was heavily guarded by five alien walkers that were patrolling the grounds.

"**Not more of these things...**" Green Lantern grumbled as the walkers turned their attention towards them.

"**Time to kick some white alien butt!**" Flash exclaimed as he super sped his way in the middle of all the walkers.

"**O****ver here you white alien freaks- Hey what the?**" He looked up surprised to Vegito already floating above him with his arms crossed. He just out sped "The Flash" who held the title of 'The Fastest Man In The World'.

Diana blinked and looked to her side before looking back to where Vegito was.

"**By the Gods...**" Diana gaped.

"**When did he even get there? ****I didn't even notice he was gone!**" Green Lantern looked just as flabbergasted as Diana.

Batman narrowed his eyes. There was more to this Saiyan than it meets the eye and he is going to get his answers after all this has ended.

"**His ability is beyond my comprehension****.**" Even J'onn could not make out what really happened.

"_Gotta love Instant Transmission._" A technique he inherited from one of his fusees. Just by homing in and focusing on a Ki source, he could transport himself instantaneously anywhere near the source of the Ki signature.

Holding out his hand, five Ki balls formed at the tip of his fingers.

"**Banshee blast!**" Using one of his signature techniques for the second time, Vegito shouted as the Ki balls enlarged and homed in on each of the five alien walkers, obliterating their heads, leaving behind toppling alien limbs.

"**Hate to admit it but ****I'm impressed by his strength.**" Green Lantern said, amazed by Vegito's power.

Vegito descended with Flash frowning as he did not have a chance to do anything. "**Oh c'mon****, at**** least save some of the action for us will ya?**"

"**Heh heh.** **Sorry, got a little ahead of myself.**" Vegito rubbed the back of his head as he apologized.

Diana flew to the factory's base with the others following behind.

"**Hah!**" She shouted as she threw a straight fist towards the wall of the factory. The wall gave way and created a large opening, startling the alien foot soldiers.

Lifting their weapons, the aliens fired beams at their threat while a few retreated to call in reinforcements.

Diana shifted her arms to accurately deflect the oncoming beams, killing a few of the attacking aliens as some the beams got deflected towards them.

With the aliens focusing their attacks on Diana, Batman threw an exploding batarang that lodged itself into one of the alien's head. Beeping rapidly, the batarang exploded, the shock wave sweeping some of its victims off their feet while killing those that got caught in the explosion.

Flash ran circles around his enemies, knocking them out before they could even notice him, while Green Lantern created a giant solid shere of green energy using his ring. He swung his ring arm with the green sphere following his movements, taking along with it several alien foot soldiers. The fight ended quickly even without J'onn's and Vegito's aid.

"**I sensed the location of Superman and Hawk Girl, they are just below us. This way.**" J'onn flew off towards the location where Superman and Hawk Girl were held captive as the others followed.

After engaging several more foot soldiers along the way, the team finally made it to the room that held Superman and Hawk Girl captive. They were hung upside down while being trapped in a pod that covered till their shoulders.

"**Superman, Hawk Girl!**" Diana ran towards them wanting to free her allies as quickly as possible.

There was something odd about their Ki signature. Superman's Ki was not suppressed at all like when he first encountered him. He then sensed and notice the aliens around them at the exits around the room.

"_That's strange, why aren't they fighting us?_" Vegito thought to himself as a sudden realization hit him.

"**Diana wait! It's a trap!**" Vegito's warnings were too late as the exits started sealing themselves. Diana turned around and then back to Hawk Girl whose eyes opened suddenly. Superman awoke as well and his and Hawk Girl had blood red eyes. They were fakes!

As they were stunned by the sudden deception, toxic yellowish gases spewed from tiny openings of the walls, ceiling, and floor. Everyone inhaled the gas and started coughing. Their body also started to feel numb as the paralysis side effect from inhaling the gas started to kick in.

"***Cough* G L *Cough* Your ring- *Cough* Ugh...**" Flash soon lost consciousness as numbness took over his mind.

"**Can't... focus... *Cough***" Green Lantern tried his hardest to focus his will but the numbness was taking over his mind.

Diana, Batman, and J'onn were down for the count as well, leaving Vegito who wobbled as the numbness was getting to him too.

"_Gotta get out of here!_" Vegito tried to form a Ki shield around him but felt as if his body was not his and can no longer control his Ki. Sure he was overpowered, but he not invulnerable. Numbness soon took over and every thing went black.

"**...ito.**" A muffled voice was heard.

"**Ugh…**" Vegito groaned and he tried to focus, his aching head and blurry vision subsiding slowly.

The voice became clearer, "**Vegito... Vegito!** **Wake up!**" It belonged to Superman, who attempted to wake the Saiyan up.

With the paralysis wearing off, the team woke up to find themselves stuck to a wall of sticky alien substance similar to the one that Flash had encountered.

Scanning every detail in their surroundings, Vegito now knew where they were. He could get out of this flimsy tissue paper of a substance if he wanted to but he'll act helpless and observe quietly for now.

Superman's eyes glowed red as he tried using his heat vision to free himself, but the paralysis was still in effect, not allowing him to use his powers. "**I can't control my powers yet.**" He cursed.

"**Well well well, look what we have here? And I thought the Man of Steel was confident in being able to protect the Earth.**" A voice that sounded familiar to all but the Man of Steel himself spoke.

Standing before them was U.S. Senator Carter, with two foot soldier acting as bodyguards beside him.

"**Senator Carter? You're with them?**" Superman felt shocked and betrayed.

"**He's not who you think he is. The real Carter got killed on Mars.**" J'onn felt the fake Carter's energy being the same as the invaders.

"**Ah, the last surviving Martian. You will be joining the rest of your kind soon enough. Our leader is coming, and he'll have the pleasure of putting the Martians to extinction. Of course, not forgetting the Earth.**" The fake Carter smirked as a continuous booming noise could be heard getting closer and closer.

"**He's here.**" J'onn remarked while looking up, with the rest of the team doing so.

The top flaps above opened revealing a huge black alien spaceship that spanned across the skies, hovering above the factory. It was then the ship released a similar but smaller sized spaceship that descended just meters above them. From there, the bottom of the ship opened and brought down a hideous black creature believed to be the alien leader. It looked like a giant black egg-shaped jelly with tentacles squiggling about, and was levitating.

"**Eww... I'm never eating japanese food ever again.**" Flash felt disgusted looking at it.

Fake Carter bowed at the presence of his leader. "**Our leader, we have successfully suppressed and disabled the Earth and its defenders. We've also found the last surviving Martian who suspended us in stasis.**"

As if satisfied with what was said, the alien leader levitated towards the heroes, its voice seemingly echoed mysteriously from within its body. "**J'onn J'onzz. You had been a thorn at my feet.**"

Black tentacles reached out towards J'onn and wrapped around his torso, ripping him easily from the substance that was trapping him.

"**Let him go!**" Superman shouted as he tried to stall for time.

"**Silence human!**" The alien leader boomed, thrusting one of its many free tentacles, hitting Superman across his face, not that it hurt him.

"**You will get your turn soon enough after I rip this eyesore from the inside out.**" The alien leader planned to penetrate its tentacles through the flesh of its victim as it raised its remaining tentacles.

***Yaaaawn***

Vegito let out a loud yawn that had everyone's attention on him.

"**This is getting way too boring.**" Vegito flexed his muscles and emitted a small wave of Ki from his body, easily ripping apart the substance that was "restraining" him. With a speed before anyone could react, Vegito fazed out and reappeared between J'onn and the alien leader, shocking all who were present.

With one arm grabbing the tentacle that was holding J'onn, he gave what seemed like a solid punch that sent the alien leader to the other end of the factory like a missile, the sound of its body slamming against the factory walls echoing throughout the area. There was a moment of silence.

Pointing his index finger towards his new allies, Vegito fired swift streams of Ki beams that freed the them from their prison.

Vegito looked around seeing as all the alien invaders are prepared to launch an all out attack. He looked to the other heroes, seeing as they too are ready for battle.

He fell into a unique stance that felt natural to him, similar to that of a boxer.

Vegito gave his usual confident grin. "**Alright, l****et's have some fun shall we?**"

* * *

**The DC heroes got kind of left out from all the action but only because I wanted more action time for Vegito since previously the DC heroes did all the fighting and Vegito just observed. As said earlier, I'll try to fairly distribute the fights in the oncoming chapters, giving each character their awesome moments.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review :)**

**Till next time.**

**-IcyPath**


	8. Chapter 7

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (Animated TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: A early update! And thanks guys for the reviews, it's what keeps me going and helps me improve on my story. Also, I've decided to try and deviate from the original story line as well as from the DC universe events, hopefully I can make this an interesting fanfic.**

**I've also read the reviews with some of you wanting to pair Vegito together with Wonder Woman, but sorry, I have decided that his partner will not be her, that's all I can say. Well, his new love partner might come soon depending on how the story progresses :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Justice League**

Picking itself up, the Imperium leader got furious. The nerve of that lowly life form hitting it across the room!

"**You dare oppose me, the supreme Imperium leader?!"**

The voice of the black egg-shaped alien leader boomed from within its body, directing its frustration towards the Saiyan who sent him flying across the room. Vegito merely smirked and gestured with his fingers, signalling the Imperium leader to come at him. It had enough of his taunts, that human shall be eradicated.

"**Troops! Eliminate them!**"

Upon receiving their orders, the alien foot soldiers aimed their guns at the team and fired ruby-red beams towards their target.

The team spread out as the battle begun. The Flash zip-lined past a few of the aliens, knocking them off their feet before they even saw him coming. One moment they were firing their weapons, the next moment they found themselves being knocked backwards onto the ground. Hawk Girl glided across the room, evading the beams while her magical mace crackling with intense electric-like energy.

"**Raaaaagh!**" Hawk Girl screamed fiercely before smashing her way through several alien foot soldiers, splattering their remains all over. Her battle sense told her enemies were approaching from behind as she spun around only to have a green and round spiked ball of energy appearing out of nowhere, grinding through the aliens.

"**You're welcome.**" Green Lantern said as the green spiked ball of energy dissipated.

J'onn, using his super strength, punched the living daylights out of each alien foot soldier, making use of his ability to become intangible to evade the laser beams fired at him. Some of the aliens ended up killing their allies or taking each other out.

Batman jump-rolled and dodged incoming laser beams while flinging exploding Batarangs that impaled the aliens on their heads before exploding, the area-of-effect taking out the surrounding alien foot soldiers. Diana simply deflected the beams with her bracelets back towards the enemy, blasting parts of their bodies off.

Superman, abusing his seemingly indestructible body, flew with both his fists placed out in front and plowed through a great deal of the alien forces, reducing their number significantly.

Vegito had his arms folded since the start of the battle, using only his legs to take out his opponents. The aliens stopped firing at him awhile ago due to him evading and returning back to his original position so quick that it seemed like the beams passed right through him, taking out their own kind standing on the opposite, making them believe that he was somehow immune to ranged attacks. Thus stopped firing and surrounded him where after a brief moment of intense stare-down, they rushed on the melee offense, only to be sent flying in random directions by Vegito's kicks. What he said next insulted their pride, if they had any.

"**You guys disappoint me. At least try to entertain me.**"

The fake Carter stood near the platform near the ship that his leader took, horrified at the sudden change in development. It was then his leader came and prepared to board the ship. Their forces were diminishing at an exponential rate and as much as he hated it, a retreat was necessary. A beam of translucent white light surrounded the Imperium leader as it prepared to load its target back onto the ship. Fake carter took the chance to escape as well, joining his leader as the ship levitated them both up to the ship.

"**And don't even try to escape!**" Vegito shouted as he kicked one of the aliens towards the escaping two.

The Imperium leader saw this and wrapped his tentacles around his pawn beside him before flinging him towards the incoming body, saving his own life by sacrificing his men. The alien bodies crashed into each other, knocking out the fake Carter as both bodies fell.

"**I'll be back for revenge and I'll bring my entire fleet if I have to.**" The alien leader shouted as he boarded the ship, engines humming as it took off.

Taking out the last of the aliens, the team regrouped only to see the spaceship leaving for the mother ship hovering above in the skies.

"**Cowards!**" Hawk Girl shouted only for Diana to give chase to the ship, unwinding her golden lasso as she flew.

After a couple of swings, she threw the head of her lasso with such accuracy that would make Green Lantern take back his words calling her an amateur. The lasso latched on to the tail of the ship, tightening its hold around it as the ship slowly came to a halt. Diana grunted, using a fair amount of her strength to maintain the ship's stationary position.

Hawk Girl saw her chance, and she too flew in for the assault, her mace crackling with energy.

She let out a war cry like a raging warrior, "**Raaaahh!**" She swung her mace back and forth while flying around the ship, the impacts of her mace against the ship's hull causing a small explosion that weakened the humming of the ship's engine with every hit.

With a final shout, Hawk Girl brought down her magical mace that ended the ship's energy supply, causing it to fall and descend towards the city, only for Superman to catch it.

"**Diana!**" Hawk Girl called as she retreated back to the ground, signalling Diana to do the same. She complied by undoing her golden lasso from the ship, landing beside Hawk Girl and the team. They watched as Superman started spinning round and round with the ship in his hands. Seeing that the momentum was enough, the Man of Steel freed his hold on the ship and let it propel towards the mother ship. An explosion can be seen as the ship crashed into the mother ship, which caused the mother ship to react by taking off suddenly.

"**We're just gonna let them escape? What if they come back?**" Flash asked.

"**We can't do anything about it, the ship's about to leave the Earth's atmosphere.**" Batman commented.

Superman cursed as he knew that the ship would have been gone in a flash using its warp drive the instant it hits space.

"**Not if I can help it.**" Vegito said finally unfolding his arms, grinning confidently. A translucent whitish aura could be seen flaring around Vegito as he raised his Ki. Everyone around him felt the pressure of the air becoming heavier as he powered up. Vegito's Ki continued to soar as he cupped his hands to his side, preparing one of his fusees' special attack.

"**Ka... me...**" The raven haired warrior chanted the infamous words.

With the increasing pressure in the air, Superman's senses told him that something large scale was about to happen.

He called to the heroes below, "**Brace yourselves!**"

"**Ha... me...**" A bright ball of Ki formed between his cupped hands as the pressure of the air around him intensified.

"**Vegito's energy levels are skyrocketing. I've never come across a being with such immense power!**" J'onn exclaimed. He did not need to use his sensing ability to gauge how much power Vegito was generating.

"**HAAAAA!**" Shouting the final incantation of Kakarot's signature move, Vegito pushed his arms forward as a humongous beam of Ki erupted from his cupped hands. Superman narrowly escaped the immense energy wave, joining the heroes below as they shielded their eyes from the intense brightness emitted from the beam as it shot towards the alien mother ship.

The black clouds parted as the majestic Kamehameha wave left the Earth's atmosphere, engulfing the entire alien ship, obliterating it and every living being on it. Vegito let out a small sigh and released his Ki output. The flaming aura around him disappeared along with the heavy pressure of the air around him, signalling the end of the battle.

The heroes were stunned, never before have they seen such immense display of power. Heck, even Superman was impressed. There was one individual however, who feared that this power that he had just witnessed would one day be used against them. Super strength, super speed, super senses, and energy projection. Who knew what other abilities this newcomer has up his sleeves? Being the careful person he is, he will need to gather more data about this person and his race, along with finding a way to put him down should a day of his betrayal ever comes. He respected the Sayian as much as Superman, but he would need to take security measures just as he did for the other heroes, heck he even had a kyptonite just in case Superman ever go rogue.

"**Your display of power was magnificent. Nothing like I ever saw.**" Diana commented.

"**Yeah dude, I've been speeding around the world fighting super powered dudes and I have never seen anyone shooting a beam of that size before.** **That's wicked man.**" Said the Flash, getting all hyped up.

"**Even I'm impressed.**" Superman smiled.

Vegito chuckled, "**Thanks. I wish they could have put up a better fight though. Man, their attempt to invade Earth was terrible.**"

The last comment shocked everyone and even made Batman cock an eyebrow, '_Judging from what he said, I'm guessing he was holding back no doubt._'

"**We'll need to rescue the civilians from their pods. After which we take down this entire factory.**" Said the Dark Knight.

Using their sensing abilities, Vegito and J'onn led the team to the pods where the aliens kept the humans they took their identity from, with Vegito using his Instant Transmission to move the pods outside. From there, Superman, Green Lantern, Diana, and Hawk Girl thrashed the place, reducing the alien factory to rubble.

The heroes worked their hardest for the two days, ridding the Earth of its remaining parasite invaders, with Vegito and Diana making their presence known to the world. The news broadcasting the end of the invasion, along with clips of the heroes exterminating the leftover aliens around the world.

Back in the Bat Cave, Batman sat on his chair, watching the news on his monitor, showing a live feed of a reporter reporting the news, "**Reporting live from Metropolis. ****Ever since the Invasion had ended, Earth's heroes have been going around the world exterminating the remaining alien forces, bringing peace to our lives. We have also spotted two new super heroes among them, making their debut as Earth's newest defenders. However, General Wells has this to say.**"

"**We may have been lucky this time. But what's there to prevent future invasions from happening?**" General Wells indirectly criticized the heroes. Batman turned off the monitor screen and placed his fingers on his chin, his prodigious mind trying to think up a solution to the remark made by the General. He recalled the events of him working together with the other heroes, how they managed to stop an entire invasion. He admitted that he could not have done it himself as it was too big of a problem, even for the Man of Steel himself. And then there was Vegito, which caused an idea to hit him. He had a watchtower orbiting in space on autopilot that he built quite some time ago that allows him to detect extraterrestrial threats way before they happened. Everything fell into place. He first contacted Superman and discussed the idea with him which the latter agreed on. They then proceed to gather the heroes who partook in the battle and brought them up to the watchtower via a space jet he used to travel to and fro the watchtower.

Up in space was watchtower shaped like a telescope, slanting slightly as it orbited around the Earth. Vegito stood beside Superman, watching the Earth from the main control room.

"**It looks so much like the Earth from my dimension.**" He looked down at the planet similar to his own, recalling the memories he had together with his loved ones. '_I wonder if the kids are doing well defending the planet. Damn you potaras._' Vegito frowned as he starred at the reflection of the pair of cursed artifact on his ears that caused him to leave his dimension. Calming himself, he exhaled, this time letting go completely of the past and ready to move on.

"**I share your pain.**" Superman spoke up, catching Vegito's attention.

"**I too have lost my family, along with the rest of my kind as Krypton blew up, marking me as the only Kryptonian left.**" He continued and told Vegito a little about his past, about how his parents placed him in a space pod that was set to land on Earth. He also mentioned about his planet Krypton exploding due to a reason unknown. Vegito realized how similar their backstory was and he too mentioned a little bit about his past, about how his fusees were originally from planet Vegeta that got destroyed by a space tyrant, and that one of them called Kakarot or Goku, being sent to Earth as well. Superman was surprised to learn that they both shared a similar past and had a good laugh. Flash and Diana appeared from the central lift of the watchtower, chatting while sipping on their drinks.

"**I can't believe it even has its own cafeteria!**" Flash commented as he sipped his drink.

Diana did the same and had a blissful expression on her face as she enjoyed the foreign drink. "**Mmm~ They don't have these on T****hemyscira. What's it called again, Ice Pokka?**"

"**Haha it's iced mocha. Stick around princess and I'll introduce you to more of man's best delicacies.**" Flash winked.

"**Perhaps I would.**" Diana smiled back.

"**Nice installation.**" A man's voice from above spoke as Superman and the rest looked up to see Green Lantern and Hawk Girl, the former's green aura highlighting his body disappeared as he landed.

"**It is most impressive.**" Hawk Girl commented.

"**So, what's this place got to do with calling us up here?**" John enquired curious at why Batman brought them to the watchtower.

Walking out from the shadows, Gotham's greatest detective stood beside Superman, receiving a nod from him before answering. "**I've discussed this with Superman himself and we've both come to an agreement. We realized that we could not have saved the Earth by ourselves individually. But by working together, we were able to save humanity from extinction and bring about peace to the world. So I suggested that we form a team.**"

"**Like what? A bunch of super hero friends?**" Flash joked.

"**More like, a justice league.**" Batman corrected him, smiling. The ones that knew Batman dropped their jaws.

"**Dude, do you have any idea how corny that sounded? It's so unlike you man!**" The Flash's usual cheery expression became one between feeling disgusted and shocked.

"**But then again, Bat's got a point. With all of us together, it just might work. Count me in.**" Flash shook hands with the Batman, with Superman joining hands with them.

"**Me too.**" Green Lantern walked forward, placing his hands on top of the three. Hawk Girl followed behind him doing the same. "**I'm in as well.**" She declared.

"**Mother may not approve, but I find man kind's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join you.**" Diana made her decision, joining the others.

"**I'm the last survivor of my kind and with Mars devoid of life, I have nowhere else to go. I'll gladly accept your generous offer.**" J'onn said as he descended from above, joining the heroes.

Superman looked over to Vegito, "**What about you ****Vegito? You could start a new life with us, as Earth's defender, it can be your new home.**" Everyone looked over to the Saiyan who walked over.

"**Heheh, as long as there's plenty of food and strong opponents to fight with, I'll be more than happy to join you guys.**" Vegito put on his usual smirk as he placed his white glove on top of everyone's hands.

* * *

**And with that, the Justice League is formed with Vegito as one of the 8 official founding members :D**

**Again, reading some of your reviews about defusing Vegito did made me consider, but I decided against it. Because I'm writing a fanfic about Vegito, defusing him would make this fanfic lose its purpose. Apologies for those who would rather see Goku and/or Vegeta living out as Justice League members.**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter of Justice League Z!**

**-IcyPath**


	9. Chapter 8

**DESCRIPTION: A crossover between Dragon Ball Z (Anime Series) and the Justice League (Animated TV Series).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justice League. Everything related Dragon Ball Z and Justice League belong to their respective creators.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I realized that it has been a year since I've published a new chapter. To be honest, I decided to temporarily stop writing partly due to the workload in school, but mostly it was because I didn't have any ideas to continue the plot, thus I apologize for not updating. Anyways, from here on I'll be continuing this fanfic title and I'll do my best to update every now and then.**

**Anyways, today's chapter will be the start of a new arc where Vegito would begin his new life as an official member of the Justice League.**

**Happy Reading :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Superman VS Vegito**

Three months had passed after the formation of the Justice League and the world returned to normal, though there were still a bit of constructions left to be finished. The world acknowledged the presence of the league, accepting them as the Earth's defense force. Of course, the heroes would also continue their duties as super heroes just like before, fighting crime and helping people. Superman was currently on his usual patrol down at Metropolis. Batman on the other hand was doing some analysis back in the Batcave.

The giant monitor screen flashed with data that updated constantly as his fingers typed swiftly on the keyboard. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the data displayed on the screen.

"_None of it makes any sense._" Batman thought to himself as his mind raced to at least find a hint on the problem but it was futile.

Ever since the end of the invasion he has been trying to come up with a countermeasure for the Saiyan just like what he did for the rest of the league members just in case. But the data he got through analyzing Vegito's DNA did not add up. It showed Vegito as an above average human being but with much denser bones and tissues as well as a metabolism that exceeds Flash's. His cells also repair themselves at a much faster rate and to top it all off, they get stronger so as to compensate for the damage. But that was pretty much it for the Saiyan's anatomy. Based on the data, any method of disabling a normal human being such as Batman himself would work on Vegito, but in the battle with the Imperium that was not the case. Heck, even a blast from the alien walker that stunned Superman did not even faze the Saiyan. Mentally exhausted, he sat back on his computer chair and decided to take a break before heading to the watch tower together with Superman.

Back at the watch tower, J'onn stood before numerous monitor screens, each showing live news feeds on the happenings all over the world. As a martian, sleep was not necessary for his race, and thus he stood for 24/7, watching out for any events that requires the league's immediate attention.

The hangar opened as Javelin returned from Earth with its passengers. It was a white colored ship made by Batman exclusively for the watch tower and was modelled after the Batwing, hence they look similar. Alighting the ship was Diana, Hawk Girl, Flash and Lantern as they made their way towards the central hall where J'onn was.

"**Man I could use a break right about now.**" Flash commented as he cupped his hands behind his head.

Lantern retorted, "**Aren't you always taking one? Hitting on girls on every opportunity you have.**"

"**Well,**** hitting on girls takes up energy too y'know? It doesn't count.**" Flash counter-argued.

Hawk Girl then joined in on the conversation, "**Well, for the fastest guy alive, you got rejected pretty fast too**."

"**Hey!**" Flash replied on reflex while Diana merely chuckled.

As they walked into the hall, J'onn turned his head and gave them a nod, acknowledging their presense. As the gang were conversing, they were soon joined by Superman and Batman who just arrived in the Batwing. J'onn, seeing as everyone has gathered, flew down from his post and joined them as well.

Diana looked about but failed to locate her target of interest. "**Where's Vegito?**"

"**Downstairs, in the training room.**" J'onn replied.

"**He said something about wanting to train when he got back.**"

"**Well someone's making good use of his free time.**" Hawk Girl commented.

It was the first time ever that the heroes were free after their patrol duties and to be honest, none of them expected it to be today. Thus, no one had plans.

As an idea came to his mind, Flash asked out loud, "**Hey let's check out V's training! I'm sure none of you guys made any plans right?**"

The team looked at each other, making it obvious that none of them made plans for the day.

"**It's settled then!**".

There was a brief moment of silence before Hawk Girl spoke up, "**Honestly I'm quite curious as to what kind of training he does.**"

Flash sped off downstairs with Hawk Girl following behind. The rest of the team naturally followed since they had nothing else to do.

Downstairs in the training room, a Saiyan hovered above a rocky terrain. The windowless room had built-in solid holographic projection technology and was able to generate almost any kind of environment. It also had a spacial warping functionality which allows the terrain generated to be infinitely vast. Vegito threw a flurry of punches, then kicks, before performing a rapid movement which made it seem like he teleported. At the same time, one of the rock protrudes on the ground got blown to pieces followed by a few others in almost immediate intervals. Performing another rapid movement back to where he started, Vegito closed his eyes, moving on to image training.

"**Three months of not training sure made me a little rusty.**" Vegito complained, disappointed at his movements before.

"**Nothing an image training can't fix. I'll be back in no time.**"

Vegito went through the list of enemies in his memories, picking the Legendary Super Saiyan to be his imaginary enemy. In his mindscape, Broly's maniacal laughter could be heard as he materialized before Vegito in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His body was almost two times bulkier than his base form, and his eyes were pure white without pupils. Even after so long, Vegito could still remember his huge and ever increasing power, as well as his barbaric fighting style. Vegito powered up to the maximum in his base form before settling into a stance, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

"**Die Kakarot!**" Broly screamed and cursed the one person he detested as his aura of Ki flared before propelling himself towards Vegito with his fist cocked back.

Timed his dodge, Vegito jumped as Broly delivered a devastating punch that hit nothingness. The fusion warrior landed behind crouching before counter-attacking with a straight kick on his back, moving him forward a distance. Broly turned and fired a series of shots infused with green Ki, causing Vegito to dodge each of the Ki blasts. Tired of not being able to hit his opponent, the hulking Saiyan rushed in, engaging Vegito in a fierce melee combat.

Flash was scratching his head as he observed Vegito through the monitor screen outside the training room. What he saw was just Vegito standing in mid-air, his arms by his side, fists clenched, and with his eyes closed. The rest of the league beside him were probably sharing the same thoughts.

"**What's he doing? It doesn't seem like he's training at all to me.**" Hawk Girl asked, expecting someone to actually give her an answer.

At that moment, Vegito took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"**Simulation end.**" Vegito commanded while looking up.

Upon receiving the command, the system began turning off the simulation. The terrain around the Saiyan faded into wire meshes before disappearing, the room's interior returning to its usual white, no longer infinite spacially. Looking down at his fists, Vegito grinned, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"**Man that felt good.**" Vegito said, after which the door opened with the heroes walking in.

Folding his arms, Vegito greeted his friends, "**Sup guys?**"

"**Everyone was finished with their duties and w****e came to see how you were doing. By the way, w****hat were you doing back there?**" Superman queried.

"**Was sleeping part of your training regime?**" Flash asked in a joking manner, only to earn a jab from Green Lantern.

Cocking an eyebrow, Vegito replied, "**It's called image training.** **It's basically just me meditating and having a little spar in my mind with an enemy I came across.**"

"**Hmm... what good does it do?**" Green Lantern asked.

"**To put it simply, it basically help keep your battle senses sharp.**" Vegito answered, not wanting to elaborate on it.

Almost forgetting his initial objective, Flash asked, "**So what other kinds of training do you do?**"

Vegito smirked, "**Well, I do spars from time to time, but I'll need a sparring partner.**"

Shifting his vision over to Superman, Vegito continued, "**In fact, I could use a spar right now.**"

As if he took the hint, Superman gave a smile of acceptance, "**I guess I could take you up on that.**"

"**Simulation start. Combat terrain.**" the Man of Steel commanded.

"**This could be interesting.**" Batman commented, showing interest in watching the spar.

A faint humming sound could be heard as the system began to run the simulation. The league now found themselves standing on the exact same terrain Vegito was training in before.

Levitating to the skies with his arms , Vegito spoke, "**Hey supes, just so you know ****I observed the way you fought during the invasion and I know you're holding back a great deal.**"

Superman was surprised, "**So what if I am?**"

"**Let's just say that you're not gonna win if you keep holding back.**" Vegito answered with confidence as he unfolded his arms, taking a stance.

"**Look at him acting all confident. Superman will obliterate him if he goes all out.**" Green Lantern scoffed, believing that Vegito underestimated the Kryptonian.

Frowning at the Saiyan's comment, Superman clenched his fists and made the first move, diving straight towards Vegito who merely dodged to the side, allowing the Man of Steel to fly pass. Turning around, Superman flew towards Vegito again and this time, he swung his fist at his sparring partner, only to miss as Vegito simply inched back.

"**Hah! Grraagh!**" Superman grunted as he threw straight punches, trying to hit his agile adversary but none of them seemed to hit as Vegito closed his eyes and merely side-stepped them with his arms folded back again. Superman was getting irritated.

The spectators down below watching the spar were all suprised that Superman could not even land a hit at all, and Vegito does not seem like he was even trying.

"**Stop running and fight back!**" Superman snapped as he was tired of his opponent constantly dodging and not counterattacking.

Vegito answered while unfolding his arms, "**Alright, my turn.**"

Planting a fist in Superman's gut, it caused spit to leave his mouth, stunning him for a second before Vegito performed a double axe handle, striking the Kryptonian downwards at breakneck speeds, causing what seemed like an explosion on impact with the ground.

"**Hey are you guys seriously getting this? Supes just went down in an instant!**" Flash exclaimed as he could not believe the strongest man on Earth was taken down so easily.

"**Okay I take back what I said. Superman had better go all out or Vegito's gonna wipe the floor with him.**" Green Lantern said as he misjudged the Saiyan's strength.

Superman stood up from the crater he made from his descent, groaning as he did so.

"**Come on Supes, stop holding back and give me everything you got!**" Vegito ordered.

Already healed from the damage he took earlier, Superman retorted, "**No! I can't let loose. I don't want to hurt you!**"

"**Oh don't worry about me, I can take it.**" Vegito told his opponent.

Still wearing the cocky grin on his face, Vegito gestured with his hand, taunting Superman to come at him. Launching himself towards the Saiyan at speeds greater than before, Superman decided to put in more effort in his attacks and threw a solid punch that suprisingly connected with Vegito's abdomen causing him to double over. Finally landing a hit, Superman chained several more hits on Vegito, the sound of each hit clearly heard by the cringing spectators below.

The Man of Steel stopped his barrage of blows, only to punch Vegito downwards, the velocity of his descend causing him to crash deep into the ground with rocks piling on top of him. For a moment there, Superman thought he might have put in a little too much effort seeing as Vegito has yet to reappear. Shimmering light started to emanate from beneath the debris for about a second before a golden bright wave of Ki engulfed the spot in which Vegito fell into, vapourizing the rocks revealing an uninjured Vegito who still maintained his ever confident smirk.

"**So you weren't just all talk. I'm gonna have to get serious now. No more holding back.**" Superman smiled at the new found fact that his opponent was able to handle his strength.

"**I'm glad that you were still holding back****, else I would've been disappointed.**" The Saiyan bragged as he levitated to meet the Kryptonian eye to eye.

"**My battle instincts are telling me that things are gonna get dangerous.**" Hawk Girl noted as she felt the tension in the air.

"**Brace yourselves. From here on out, we are about to witness a Kryptonian's full strength. Nothing's gonna hold Clark back now that he knows his opponent can take his attacks.**" Batman warned as he knows what his best friend is truly capable of if unrestrained.

"**Let's do this.**" Vegito stated.

Angling his body to the side slightly, Vegito pulled back and bent his right arm with his fist around his eye level, his left fist placed out in front with his arm slightly bent. Bending his knees slightly, Vegito got into his own unique stance, getting ready to take on an unrestrained Superman.

Seeing that Vegito was ready, Superman gathered his might and was about to make the first move when the watch tower alarm went off.

"**Looks like something came up. J'onn!**" Superman shouted.

J'onn turned translucent instantly and phased through the ceiling while the rest of the heroes took off towards the central hall.

"**It looks like we'll have to postpone the match to some other time then.**" Superman smiled as he gave the command to turn off the simulation.

"**Yeah, just when things were about to get interesting.**" Vegito felt frustrated that the spar was interrupted but brushed it off as he could have one at some other time.

Both heroes took off to join the others in the central hall where J'onn was typing on the control panel, calling off the alarm and bringing up what ever that was causing the distress onto the monitor screen.

"**This doesn't look good.**" J'onn muttered.

* * *

**There you have it folks! As usual, your review as a reader is the most important. Also, what could the watch tower's distress alarm be caused by? You could include ideas in your review and I might use it if I really like your idea (your username will be credited at the end of the next chapter).**

**Until then, please look forward to the next chapter of Justice League Z!**

**-IcyPath**


End file.
